


Just Us

by Yelah333



Category: Rick and Morty, c137cest - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jealous Rick, M/M, Other, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelah333/pseuds/Yelah333
Summary: Morty has been fantasizing about Rick ever since they started their adventures together. Now that he's eighteen, Morty is less secretive about his affection for his grandfather and Rick has made it painfully obvious that he wants Morty too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many Kudos on my last writing that I just had to write a fresh one for you guys.   
> This one isn't finished, but I'll try to update it as often as possible so you guys don't have to wait!(:  
> Warning that this series is more smutty than fluffy, but we're all sinners here, right?  
> Enjoy!!

** Chapter One **

Morty sat in the den watching tv. It was two o’clock in the morning and everybody was asleep, but he couldn’t get himself to do the same. The last few days were a combination of watching tv all night or attempting to tire himself out in his room with pathetic attempts of jacking off.

He started to hear weird noises coming from the garage. At first Morty ignored it, assuming it was just Rick doing some late-night work, but decided to investigate when he heard a voice he didn’t recognize. Tiptoeing to the garage door, Morty held his breath and mentally prepared himself for whatever intruder it might be. Not wanting to bring attention to himself, incase the intruder was dangerous, the teen slowly crept open the door and was met with a sight he was not prepared for. Rick stood facing the door and opposite of him was an alien, whose gender Morty could not identify. They snaked their arm around Rick, firmly grabbing his ass. Rick was obviously annoyed, but he allowed it. The two began to kiss, the other person audibly moaning loud enough that Morty would have been able to hear it from inside. Rick remained silent, barely giving his partner any attention.

The two began to undress, causing Morty to gasp. Before they could see him, the teen quickly closed the door and bolted for his room, knowing that the slam of the garage door definitely gave away his position, if his gasp hadn’t already.

A few minutes passed before Morty could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He quickly pretended to be asleep when Rick walked in. After looking over the teen, Rick shrugged and made way to his room next door. Morty could hear the older man shuffling around in his room for a good while before the faint squeaks of his bed signaled that Morty was in the clear.

As the teen prepared to get up and properly ready himself for bed, he was stopped by the sudden noises coming from behind the wall. Ever so faintly, Morty could hear the waistband of Rick’s boxers being stretched and slapped against his thighs, freeing his cock. The teen pressed his ear against the wall dividing them, straining to hear the wet noises coming from Rick covering his member in precum and spit. He could practically feel Rick’s breathing speed up as he worked against himself, causing Morty to harden between his legs.

There was a tinge of guilt and disgust boiling inside Morty’s chest when he realized he was getting turned on by eavesdropping on his grandfather jerking off, but he was too desperate to let it stop him from sliding his hand underneath his own boxers. The last few times he had tried to pleasure himself had left him unsatisfied. He needed something more and this was doing the trick.

Morty could feel himself already pushing to the edge, trying to match the old man’s pace. He had his mouth firmly biting down on a pillow to prevent any moans from escaping, but god it was so hard. Rick was usually quiet when he pleasured himself since Morty was always awake, but assuming the teen was asleep had given him a feeling of leeway. Rick moaned loud enough to send shivers all throughout Morty’s body. The teen was close to finishing before Rick moaned again.

**“Ah… M-Morty…”**

The teen froze, unsure if he heard that correctly. Rick moaned once more, confirming that Morty had indeed heard what he thought.

**“Mm… M-Morty… Fu-uck…”**

The teen picked up his pace, now burning with the need to cum. Hearing Rick moan his name in the most desperate of ways made him go wild. His breathing quickened and the friction between his hand and cock felt so fucking good that he almost couldn’t hold back, but he knew he had to wait just a little longer. Rick vigorously rubbed himself, constantly lubing his hand with spit. He pretended it was Morty’s tiny mouth pleasuring him instead, pushing him into a fit of bucking into his own hand. When he felt himself reaching the edge, he heard a muffled moan from behind the wall. Smirking, Rick decided to experiment and moaned Morty’s name again. Morty responded by bucking into his own hand as well, moaning Rick’s name in return.

_“ah jeez… R-Rick… oohhh…”_  

Satisfied, Rick held on to those precious moans and reached his climax, releasing a line that reached up to his chin. Morty waited for Rick to finish before allowing himself to go over the edge. He moaned louder than before, imagining he was who Rick had been kissing previously and squeezed his eyes tight. When he finally opened them, the teen found that he had made a bigger mess than usual, covering the entire front of his shirt and boxers.

Morty took his shirt off and used it to clean up before tossing it to the other side of the room, not caring enough to get a fresh one to sleep in. Rick kept an ear out, but eventually confirmed Morty was fast asleep by now. Not bothering to clean himself off, rick finished off his flask and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into his own perverted dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty catches a glimpse of another one of Rick's hook-ups, but oh does Rick notice.   
> Now that he knows Morty wants him, he decides to play a little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise all chapters will be posted this quickly, but I'll keep working on them so you guys can enjoy.  
> Also omg thank you for all your love and support!!!  
> It means so much to me.  
> Anywayssssss  
> Enjoy the last chapter before the smut increases.

The following morning, Morty woke up feeling refreshed. The teen got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, more hungry than usual. After he had made his own plate, Rick took his seat next to the teen. Rick shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth before speaking.

**“Hey Jerry, you didn’t happen to come into the garage by any chance last night, did you?”**

Morty froze. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck. He began to remember last night and felt himself blush. Shitshitshit.

“What? No, I went to bed early last night actually.”

Noticing how Jerry was obviously too excited to have Rick acknowledge him, the older man shrugged it off. He eyed Morty before returning to his eggs, trying to ignore how red the little shit’s face was.

**“Well let me jut remind you to stay out of there, unless you wanna walk in on me jacking off or something.”**

Morty’s face was boiling at this point. Jerry went to interject, but Beth spoke before he could get a word out.

“Morty, are you alright sweetie? You look like you might a have a fever.”

Beth reached across the table to feel Morty’s head.

“Honey maybe you shouldn’t come with us to your grandparents’ tonight. You stay home and get some rest, okay? I’ll pick up a can of chicken soup at the store so you’ll have something for dinner while we’re gone.”

Morty insisted he felt fine, but Beth was not budging. Admitting defeat, Morty agreed to stay home for the night. At least it gave him a chance to reminisce over what had happened merely a few hours ago.

The day had been pretty boring, given that not even Rick was home to keep Morty company. He was probably out with another random person, doing whatever he wanted with them. Without realizing it, the teen felt a sensation of jealousy and arousal form in his chest. The idea of Rick touching somebody else made Morty burn with desire. He liked to think that even though Rick had no idea of the teen’s feelings for him, at least Morty had some kind of ownership over his adventure buddy, right?

Not able to shake the images of Rick undressing from his head, Morty slowly slid his hand into his briefs. Nobody was home, so he decided not to care about being loud. The teen imagined Rick ravaging him, using his tiny figure as if he were no better than some doll. He tried to imagine Rick being rough with him, not caring about bruising his pale skin.

_“Rick…ah…”_

Morty gasped and began to smear his precum all over his cock. The little pervert rubbed himself to the fantasy of being his grandfather’s toy, letting the idea of being the only thing Rick wanted to touch boil over him.

As Morty fulfilled his perverted fantasies within his mind, Rick entered the den, having just returned home from a crystal-trade. He stopped dead in his tracks when the moaning was heard from the couch.

_“R-Rick… Please ah…”_

The old man instantly hardened when he saw Morty touching himself to Rick’s name. Hiding behind the doorway, Rick reached into his pants and quickly began to relieve himself. He knew he shouldn’t tire himself out when he had a guest coming over tonight, but fuck his Morty was too sexy to not drive him crazy.

It didn’t take the two long to finish this time, though afterwards they sat in their own filth for a while before finally cleaning up. Rick’s guest had messaged him that she arrived, signaling him to retreat into the garage without Morty noticing.

Though Rick got pretty far without setting off Morty’s radar, the teen heard the garage door close behind the old man. After quickly taking his dirty shirt upstairs, Morty headed to the garage and held his breath. Last night he nearly regretted opening the door, but god did he want to. Morty knew Rick was in there and he needed so badly to see the older man’s face.

When he cracked open the door, it was nearly the same scene from last night. This time, however, Rick looked even less interested in the person he was with. She began to suck at his neck, failing at trying to seduce him. Rick stared with a dead glare before making eye contact with Morty. The teen froze in panic, watching as Rick smirked at him.

He placed his hands on the girl’s waist and began to moan. Excited that she had pleased him, the girl moved to kiss Rick on the mouth. Giving off an obvious distaste for the sudden change at first, Rick looked over at Morty once more, who was now watching intently. Rick chuckled and spun the girl around, bending her over the table. She moaned, allowing the old man to continue. Rick pulled out his cock and began to stroke it as he rubbed the girl from behind with his fingers. She moaned in delight, begging him to put it in. Rick locked eyes with Morty as he shoved himself inside her, finally able to get hard from the idea of his little pervert getting turned on by this. Rick was right, Morty was immediately aroused again and could not help but touch himself. Rick started off slow, but quickly picked up the pace. The girl moaned in delight as Rick grabbed her be the hair.

**“Yeah, you like that? You like it when I’m rough with you baby?”**

Still keeping eye contact with Morty, Rick began to sweettalk his partner.

**“Yeah, just like that baby. Don’t move, stay just like that.”**

Rick fucked her from behind as if she was a piece of meat, not caring if he hurt her. She was enjoying it almost as much as Morty was. Fuck he wished that was him. He wanted to be used by Rick so bad… if only he could take her place.

Morty began to moan just loud enough for Rick to hear, causing him to pick up the pace once more, slamming into his little play mate. Rick wrapped his hands around the girl’s ears, making sure she couldn’t hear Morty moaning. Rick refused to look away from Morty’s eyes and could feel himself close to the edge.

**“Tell me what you want me to do to you. What do you want baby?”**

The girl didn’t hear Rick’s question, but Morty knew it wasn’t for her to answer. Morty stroked himself and looked back into Rick’s eyes.

_“Ah.. Use me R-Rick… I-I want you to use me…”_

Losing all sense of rhythm at the teen’s confession, Rick pulled out and climaxed across her back. Morty continued touching himself, not ready to come just yet. Rick smirked and displayed his cock, almost as if he was showing it off to the teen. Grabbing a rag for his ‘guest’, Rick got dressed and walked towards the garage door. Morty ran up to his room before Rick could exit the garage, but could still hear their conversation.

“Uh, what am I supposed to do now?”

**“Go home. I’ve got something to take care of.”**

Angry, the girl pulled up her pants and huffed. Rick opened a portal and barely watched as she walked through it. She was obviously pissed at him, but Rick could care less. He had more important things to take care of.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty can't hold it back anymore. He needs Rick in any way he can possibly have him and decides to do something about it.  
> Will he coward out?  
> Or will he finally make the first move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing!!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Let the smut commence

Rick took a gulp from his flask and made his way upstairs. His gut twisted with a sick feeling that he was doing something extremely wrong, but fuck… the way Morty was looking at him… he wanted to teach that little pervert who he belonged to so bad, but he knew he couldn't do that to his innocent boy.

Morty sat in his bed, fantasizing about what had just happened, wondering how it would have been if he were that girl instead. He could hear Rick going into his own room, loudly settling into his bed. Almost immediately, Rick began touching himself. For a man of his age, he really does have great stamina. Morty let out a shaky breath, knowing he could never keep up with the old man. Rick sloppily played with his cock, listening out for the moan that eventually escaped Morty’s lips when he thought about how delicious Rick’s member must be. The older man began to moan as well, enjoying every second of knowing that Morty was listening.

**“Ah … fuck M-Morty…”**

The teen had always been so terrified of letting these feelings for the older man surface. He always thought that if he had made a move on Rick, he would have been rejected. But now? Morty knew Rick wanted him. With more confidence than he had ever gathered within himself, Morty got up and marched into Rick’s room. He swung the door shut behind him and attempted to make his way to Rick’s bed, but froze. Seeing Rick laying out in the open like that, so vulnerable… so fucking perfect… god he could stare at him for hours.

**“Guess my little show earlier wasn’t enough for you, huh?”**

Not able to find the words, Morty watched as Rick approached him. He didn’t know what to expect, but was definitely shocked when Rick gently placed his finger under the teen’s chin and forced him to make eye contact.

**“You had a lot to say earlier, why the sudden silence now?”**

Morty gulped, making Rick chuckle in response. He moved in closer to the boy and slowly wrapped one hand around his throat, the other gripped onto his shoulder.

**“Well if you don’t wanna talk, then let’s put that pretty little mouth to a better use.”**

Pushing the teen down on his knees, Rick gently caressed Morty’s shoulder to remind him that he wasn’t going to hurt him. This was all happening so fast and even though Rick knew it was wrong, he couldn’t stop himself. Morty hungrily licked his lips and ran his tongue along the sides of the older man’s throbbing cock. Rick let out a sharp moan and moved his hand to the teen’s head, tangling his fingers within that beautiful hair.

**“Don’t be a tease. Show me what you can do.”**

Immediately obliging to Rick’s request, Morty accepted the tip into his mouth. He used his hands to rub the shaft as he slowly made his way to the older man’s base, lubing his cock with his spit. Once the older man’s cock was fully down the teen’s throat Rick began to thrust, causing Morty to gag - turning Rick on even more. Fuck this kid was good… if they kept going, Rick was sure he was going to cum soon. He pulled Morty back by his hair and lifted him to his feet by his chin. Morty looked up at Rick with innocent eyes, a twinkle of longing and desire within them. The older man pulled the teen into a kiss, periodically biting his bottom lip.

Leaning into Morty’s ear, he asked the teen what he wanted. Morty shivered in response. Rick slapped his ass, repeating the question and demanding an answer this time.

**“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”**

_“I…I-I want you to use me R-Rick… fuck, please…”_

Practically growling, Rick threw the boy onto the bed, quickly flipping him onto his back.

**“I want you to watch me while I fuck you. Keep your eyes on me, understand?”**

_“Y-Yes sir…”_

Fuck that was hot. Morty never knew how much he’d love being dominated. Rick stuck his fingers in Morty’s mouth, instructing him to suck. Once they were lubed up enough, Rick pressed one finger against Morty’s entrance.  The teen’s cock twitched against the older man’s, pushing him to insert the first finger. Morty moaned in delight, begging Rick for more. He inserted a second finger and began scissoring the teen’s prostate, opening him up for the older man. When he was certain Morty was ready, Rick began to slowly insert himself into the teen, using his free hand to rub Morty’s cock. After receiving the go-ahead, Rick began to slam into Morty, forcing out a scream of ecstasy.

**“F-Fuck Morty… you’re so tight…”**

Morty scratched at Rick’s back and closed his eyes. Grunting in a combination of pain and pleasure, Rick forced Morty to look at him once more.

**“Eyes on me baby… I-I‘m so close…”**

Rick leaned down and passionately kissed Morty as he destroyed him from the inside, still rubbing the teen’s cock to the pace of his thrusts. Morty moaned as he began to reach his climax, sending Rick into his own.

_“I-I’m coming R-Rick….”_

The older man pulled the teen up to his chest as he filled him for the first time. Morty’s arms were tightly wrapped around Rick’s neck, just as his were wrapped completely around the teen’s back. They remained in that position for what felt like hours before Rick slowly pulled Morty barely an inch away from him.

**“Are you okay?”**

The older man asked, clearly out of breath. Morty managed a weak smile and kissed Rick with all the energy he had left before nodding.

_“I-I’ve wanted to do that f-for so long…”_

Rick kissed the teen’s head and rested against his forehead.

**“M-Me too, babe.”**

Rick slowly pulled himself out, drawing a shriek of pain from Morty. Rick rubbed the teen’s head and helped clean him off. Once they were clean, Morty laid his head on Rick’s chest. The two laid together in silence, Morty slowly drifting off to sleep. Rick rubbed his head and sighed, kissing the teen on the head once more.

He knew this was wrong. He may not be the type of guy who really cares much for social standards, but Morty was still a kid. Sure, he’s eighteen now, but there’s no way he could possibly know what he wants, right? Rick didn’t even know what he wanted.

Morty began to stir, mindlessly kissing Rick’s collarbone in his sleep. The older man began to blush.

Okay, maybe he might know one thing he wants, but fuck it was so wrong.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty can't help but be distracted the whole day, constantly thinking of everything that happened between him and Rick.   
> Rick confronts Morty, he just needs to know... why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut was requested and smut shall be served.  
> Here you go my sinful-babies

When morning came, Morty found himself in his own bed. After looking around for a sign of Rick, the teen noticed that he had been wearing one of Rick’s old band shirts and a pair of boxers. Morty let out a satisfied sigh, breathing in the smell of the older man. Memories of last night flashed in his mind, filling his chest with a burning longing. He couldn’t let himself get worked up again so soon, especially not since he was extremely sore from all that had happened. Damn that old man can wear him out…

Stretching as he stood, Morty made his way for the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, but as he reached for the handle the door opened. Before him stood Rick in nothing but a towel, hot steam coming off his body. Morty gulped as he felt his face turn red. Rick looked down at the teen and rolled his eyes.

**“Christ Morty, that look on your face is so obvious. Didn’t I satisfy you at all last night?”**

Morty looked down, quickly realizing his mistake when his eyes were met with the older man’s erection. Rick chuckled and cupped the boy’s face in his hand.

**“Be patient, babe. There’s plenty more where that came from.”**

Rick winked and pecked Morty on the lips before walking to his own room, purposefully leaving the door cracked just enough for Morty to watch him remove his towel and dry the rest of his skin off. Knowing what effect he was having on the teen, Rick took his sweet time getting dressed. When he looked into Morty’s direction, the teen quickly closed the bathroom door and splashed water on his face.

Morty began to fantasize once more about Rick, but was caught off guard by Summer banging on the door.

“Come on, Morty. You’re taking too long!”

Apologizing, Morty quickly brushed his teeth and hair before granting the bathroom to his sister.

Morty spent the day with his friend Jesse. The two boys met during their senior year and occasionally played video games at one of their houses. Morty enjoyed Jesse’s company, but the guy was way too into the party scene, even more than Rick. Well okay, maybe not more than Rick, but at least Rick was still tolerable when he was fucked up. Morty began to wonder what it would be like to sleep with Rick while he was under the influence. How rough would he be? Jesse snapped his fingers in front of Morty’s face.

“Earth to Mort, what’s got you so distracted man?”

Morty shrugged him off and just said he hadn’t gotten much sleep. Jesse ignored it and opened his laptop.  He began scrolling through various different porn sites on his computer, pointing out the weirdest ones he could find.

_“Man, aren’t you a little old to be looking a-at porn? I-I mean why don’t you a-actually get laid?”_

Jesse rolled his eyes and clicked on another video. This one was literally two dudes in Mario costumes, making Jesse snort as he pointed it towards Morty.

“Who am I supposed to ‘get laid’ with, man?”

Morty shrugged, attempting to point out the obvious.

_“Y-You go to parties all the time. I-I bet there’s gotta be a-at least somebody there you can score with.”_

Scoffing at Morty’s comment, Jesse switched to a new site.

“Dude, all the parties I go to are filled with straight ass dudes that are too proud to even compliment another guy and annoying chicks who just wanna talk to me to get the straight douchebags numbers. Not interested.”

Morty shrugged.

_“E-Ever try a dating app? I-I heard - people say that they work.”_

“Mort, I appreciate the help, but I’m fine with my porn. Unless you wanna give me a quick blowie, then drop it.”

Backing off, Morty opened his phone. It was already getting pretty late and he had to get home.

_“I-I’ll catch up with you later dude, I gotta get home.”_

Without even looking in Morty’s direction, Jesse spoke up.

“Ok dude, oh and before I forget! Bryce is throwing a party next weekend if you wanna come. You don’t have to drink or anything, but it’d be cool to have someone to go with.”

Morty noticed the slight blush on his friends face and laughed.

_“I-I’ll let you know.”_

They exchanged their goodbyes as Morty headed home. Rick and Summer were in the living room watching tv with something about a newscaster with tentacles on. The teen decided to join them and chuckled at the bad puns being made throughout the show. He kept trying to distract himself from the looks Rick had been giving him the whole time. He could feel the longing stares Rick was giving in his direction, causing an uncomfortable itch between the teen’s legs. Rick texted the teen, causing his heart to race faster than it had before.

From: Rick

Fuck you look so good.

To: Rick

Aw come on knock it off… Summer is right there!!

From: Rick

So? She can’t see our messages. Which is a good thing considering…

*Download Image*

To: Rick

RICK! When did you even take that?

From: Rick

Was thinking of you earlier babe.

Morty could barely catch his breath. Rick was staring at him intently, biting on his lower lip. Summer received a phone call and headed upstairs to take it, leaving Morty anxious for what would happen to him if the two were left alone together. Rick eyed the teen and lifted a single finger, motioning for him to come closer. Taking a deep breath, he obeyed and made his way over to the older man. Rick looked down at his lap, motioning for Morty to sit.  The teen did as he was expected to and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. Rick cupped Morty’s ass with one of his hands and squeezed, extracting a satisfying squeal from the teen. Rick used his other hand to snake his way around Morty’s head, gently intertwining his fingers with the stray locks of hair by his neck.

 **“So tell me,”** Rick began, **“How long have you wanted this?”**

Morty attempted to look to the floor in embarrassment, but Rick cupped his face, not letting him move.

**“You’ll move when I say you can. Look Morty, we-this kinda came out of nowhere. I-I just need to know why.”**

Accepting defeat, Morty sighed and softened against the man.

_“I-I guess it started back when I w-was fifteen… W-We spent so much time together a-and I dunno…. Y-You helped me realize I was gay, s-so I tried using Jessica to cover it up a-and I would purposefully fuck up with her a-all the time because, well, she wasn’t who I wanted.”_

Rick nodded understandably.

**“But why me, Morty? Y-You’re young and y-you can have anybody you want. Why an old man like me?”**

Morty rolled his eyes.

_“Because y-you’re the only that cares about the way I-I feel like I deserve. Y-You’re mean, yeah, b-but you don’t try to hurt me a-and even though you try to hide it I-I know you care about me.”_

Rick sighed and began to chew on his lower lip.

**“L-Look Morty… I-I can’t give you what you want….”**

Morty cut him off with a kiss.

_“I-I’m not asking you to marry me o-r anything. But being fucked by you… i-it makes me feel alive in a way I h-haven’t felt before. I-I don’t expect anything else from you.”_

For some reason, that statement stung Rick a bit. He didn’t want Morty to think all he was good for was a quick lay, but Rick knew he couldn’t give up fucking his boy senseless. Rick nodded and allowed the teen to press his tongue against Rick’s, igniting a dance between the two’s lips. They attempted to keep their moans quiet, but the moment Rick felt Morty bite at his neck, it was game over.

He picked up the teen and carried him to Rick’s bedroom, locking the door behind him. Rick threw Morty on the bed and was on top of him within seconds. Morty was immediately tugging at the man’s shirt, ripping it over his head to feel the exposed skin underneath. Instinctively, Rick ripped off the teen’s shirt as well, wasting no time before placing hard kisses all over Morty’s bare chest. The two began breathing heavier, getting lost within one another’s touches. Morty climbed on top and began to rub the older man’s member.

**“Ah f-fuck Morty…”**

Pleased with himself for successfully getting a reaction, Morty took a moment to remove both their final layers of clothing. Rick didn’t help, wanting to see how well Morty could do on his own. The older man was genuinely impressed by how fast and smoothly Morty got his job done. He may be an amateur, but fuck that kid can do wonders when he wants it enough.

Morty bent his head down, covering Rick’s tip with his spit before taking the first handful of inches into his mouth, guiding himself with his hands. Morty made the sexiest gagging sounds, causing Rick to thrust deeper into the teen’s mouth, filling his throat. Morty removed his mouth from Rick’s now throbbing cock and smiled at his work. Lifting himself up, Morty raised his ass over Rick’s member, slowly pushing it inside him the further down he sat. Rick let out a loud groan, craving more.

**“Ahh f-fuck babe… k-keep going…”**

Turned on by Rick’s moans, Morty began to bounce on Rick’s cock, picking up the pace the louder Rick moaned. Rick could feel himself pushing to the edge and refused to finish before Morty did. Pushing the teen off, Rick flipped Morty onto his stomach and whispered into his ear, caressing the boy’s shoulders.

**“Bite down on the pillow, babe. If you thought last time was rough, then you’re in for a treat.”**

Morty felt his cock twitch just from the sound of Rick’s voice. The older man gripped the teen’s sides and shoved himself inside with no warning. Morty screamed into the pillow, leading Rick to lean forward and kiss his back.

**“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just take it. Be good for me and take my cock.”**

Obeying Rick’s commands, Morty pushed himself back into the man’s pelvis. Ricked grinned and began to pound himself into Morty’s tight ass, savoring every moment he possibly could. Rick could feel himself edging once more, but refused to end things yet. Flipping over, Rick sat with his back against the wall, placing Morty on his lap, facing away from him. Inserting himself once more, Rick rolled his eyes into the back of his head. God Morty felt so fucking right… everything about him fit Rick so perfectly… He craved this so bad and now he didn’t want it to end.

Morty began to moan louder, pushing the both of them to the edge. Rick’s thrusts grew uneven until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He pulled Morty off and shoved him onto his knees, commanding him to touch himself.  Rick jerked himself in the direction of Morty’s mouth. He placed a finger on the boy’s tongue, instructing him to keep it out. The hungry look in his eyes when he realized what treat he was about to receive pushed Rick over his limit. He shoved himself inside the teen’s mouth, forcing Morty to swallow every last drop, which he happily did. The act in itself was enough to force Morty into his climax, getting it all over Rick.

The two remained there, breathing heavy and trying to take in as much air as they could. Rick almost felt bad for how hard he had fucked Morty, knowing that walking was going to be difficult. To attempt to make up for it, Rick cleaned off the teen and provided him with clean clothes. Rick picked Morty up and placed him on the bed, curling up next to him right after.

Morty rolled onto Rick’s chest, placing gentle kisses as he began to fall asleep. Rick rubbed the teen’s back, caressing soothing circles where he had dug his nails into the flesh. He kissed Morty’s head, testing to see if he was asleep. The kid was beyond knocked out to the point where he was already snoring.  Rick sighed and mentally cursed himself. He knew this was going to fuck Morty up for life and he was being a selfish asshole by letting it happen, but he couldn’t help himself. This boy was his one true weakness.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick doesn't trust Jesse, so when Morty agrees to attend a party with him a fight between the couple ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Abuse Trigger Warning)
> 
> [Note: For those who cannot stomach sexual assault, here is a summary of the entire chapter. The extent of the abuse is about as vivid as the Mayor Jellybean episode. DO NOT READ SUMMARY IF YOU DON’T WANT THE CHAPTER SPOILED FOR YOU:
> 
> Morty and Rick get into a fight because Morty decides to go to the party Jesse told him about. When he goes, Jesse gets him drunk and attempts to take advantage of him. Rick spent the whole night regretting the fight and got worried that Morty wasn’t safe around Jesse because Rick already doesn’t trust him. When Rick shows up, he stops the attempted-rape by beating up Jesse and gets Morty home. Morty is covered in scrapes and bruises and it scares Rick into realizing how much he cares about Morty and he couldn’t live with himself if he let anything happen to him. After Morty is clean and sobered up, he admits to Rick that he wants their relationship to be official. Rick laughs at the idea of going on dates and being a cliché couple, but he agrees to being an official relationship, admitting how much he does care for his adventure buddy.
> 
> NOTES FOR EVERYONE:  
> This chapter was extremely hard for me to right and I was honestly sick to my stomach afterwards, but I really wanted to make a serious addition since most of my writings are simple and pretty basic.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even those who couldn’t read the full thing.  
> I don’t think I’ll be adding much more triggering chapters honestly, but I have been playing with the idea of having maybe one more in the future?  
> If I do, I’ll be sure to put a warning and summarize it for you guys.  
> I know not everyone can handle such a scary thing.  
> Thank you for all the love and support <3  
> You guys are awesome!!!!

It was Friday night and a screaming match had ensued within Rick’s room. Morty had agreed to go to Bryce’s party with Jesse and Rick did not approve.

**“Y-You don’t even like parties, Morty. W-W-What if he’s just setting you up? O-Or what if something happens to you!?”**

Morty rolled his eyes and yelled back.

_“It’s none of your business, Rick. Stay out of it! Jesse doesn’t want to go alone so I’m going with him. Just deal with it, okay?”_

Morty attempted to leave the room, but Rick blocked the doorway.

**“You’re not going.”**

Angry, Morty pointed into Rick’s chest and yelled in his face.

_“You don’t fucking own me Rick!”_

Morty stormed past the older man, making his way to the front door. Rick looked out the window and saw Jesse waiting out front with his stupid SUV. Morty looked up at the window to glance at Rick. He shook his head and got in the car.

“Yo dude, you okay? You look a little bummed out.”

Morty shrugged it off.

_“Y-Yeah. Just had a long day.”_

Jesse grinned and reached his hand into the glovebox. He pulled out a beer and handed it to Morty.

“Drink up dude, you’re gonna need a little buzz to boost you up.”

Morty hesitated, thinking about what Rick said. Rolling his eyes, He opened the beer and chugged it down, trying not to gag at the awful taste. The two arrived at the party, amazing Morty at how many people were there.

_“H-How have the cops not been called?”_

Just as Morty asked his question, he witnessed an officer stumble out of the backyard with two girls on both sides of him. Jesse winked at Morty and brought him up to the house. When they walked through the front door, everybody cheered at the sight of Jesse. A good handful of people greeted Morty and told him they were excited to finally see him get fucked up. The very thought of it made Morty’s stomach sick.

Rick sat at home, trying to distract himself by watching tv. He didn’t want to even think about Morty right now, but he couldn’t help it. How dare that little shit leave him like that? 

Rick had hoped Morty would stay home tonight so they could spend time together. It had gotten to the point where Rick couldn’t sleep without at least a touch from Morty. He had tried all night to not check his phone, and each time he failed he’d get more upset by seeing that Morty had not sent even a single text. Rick began to grow worried. He didn’t trust Jesse with Morty, let alone trust him with something so precious at a party full of dipshits. Deciding against his better judgement, Rick put his phone in his pocket and opened a portal to Bryce’s.

Jesse had been giving Morty drinks drowned in coke all night, each time changing up the alcohol to soda ratio. Morty was pretty buzzed at this point and couldn’t stand on his own. He wobbled to the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water, hopefully waking him up. Jesse walked in and noticed Morty hunched over.

“Hey, you good dude?”

Morty nodded and tried to steady his balance, doing a terrible job. Jesse caught him and leaned Morty against the sink, keeping his hands on either side of the teen. Morty tried focusing on Jesse, but he was so close to Morty’s face that he couldn’t. Jesse leaned in and began to kiss Morty’s neck.

_“Jesse, w-what are y-you d-doing?”_

Jesse moved his hands to Morty’s hips, pulling him in closer and continuing to leave hickeys along Morty’s collarbone.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone.”

Morty attempted to push Jesse off, but he was stronger than Morty as it was and drunk Morty was no match for him. Jesse moved their bodies against the wall, pinning Morty’s hands above his head.

_“J-Jesse stop… I-I-I don’t w-want-“_

Morty was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing onto his, sloppy and sour from all the alcohol Jesse had consumed.

“Just let this happen, okay? I know you like me. I see the way you look at me when we hang out.”

Morty was confused. He never considered Jesse being an option the entire time they knew each other. He was just… Jesse.

_“I-I’m serious Jesse… P-Please just g-get off…”_

Morty was beginning to panic and tried pushing himself free, but Jesse pinned him down.

“You’re the one that said I should try getting laid. So relax.”

Morty struggled against his grip, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want this. Fuck he wished he had listened to Rick and just stayed home. Morty continued to struggle, but Jesse squeezed on his arms, holding him in place. He began to unzip Morty’s pants, holding his arms together with one hand covering his tiny wrists. Morty knew what was going to happen and there was no way to stop it. Jesse bit down on Morty’s neck, attempting to slide his boxers down. Morty tried to scream, but Jesse hit him in the face as a warning. He went back to feeling Morty’s body, trying to take off the boy’s jeans with one hand. Morty held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening. He began to cry, regretting ever fighting with Rick over this. Rick was always right about everything, he should know this by now. Jesse was sucking on Morty’s neck harder as he rubbed against the teen’s bulge.

As Morty tried imagining he was elsewhere, the weight of Jesse was suddenly gone. He could move his arms and immediately curled up into himself. Morty opened his eyes and saw Rick on top of Jesse, punching him repeatedly in the face. There was so much blood that Morty knew Rick was going to kill him if he didn’t stop. Morty called out for him, causing the man to instantly turn his attention to his bruised companion.

_“R-Rick I… I-I’m so sorry I-I should have listened to you-“_

Rick rushed over to the teen’s side and wrapped his arms around him.

**“Shhh, it’s okay baby. I’m here. I’m not going to let anyone touch you.”**

Morty allowed his cries to surface, drenching Rick’s lab-coat. The older man rubbed the teen’s back, promising him that everything was going to be okay. Rick helped the teen to his feet and opened a portal for them to go home. He helped Morty through first and carried him to Rick’s room. After gently laying the teen on the bed, Rick gathered supplies from his medical kit and began to work on Morty’s scrapes and bruises.

He cracked a capsule in front of Morty’s nose, instantly sobering him up. Morty’s eyes were glazed over still, the trauma of what just happened hitting him. Rick cautiously cupped Morty’s face into his hands.

**“Morty? Look at me M-Morty. Are you hurt anywhere else?”**

Morty shook his head and looked into Rick’s eyes. The concern and pain he saw made him tear up even more and before he knew it, he was crying again. Rick cradled the teen in his arms, fighting back the guilt and anger he felt for letting this happen.

**“Morty I… I let this happen Morty a-and I should have made you stay here…”**

Morty looked up at Rick and playfully hit his arm.

_“Oh s-shut up old man. I-I ran right past you, there w-was nothing you could do. I-I should’ve known not to do something so stupid… I-It’s my fa-“_

Rick immediately grabbed the teen’s face and forced him to look into his eyes.

**“M-Morty don’t you dare say it was your fault. Jesse is a fucking asshole.”**

Morty flinched at the name, suddenly sick to his stomach. Rick apologized and kissed the teen on the head. Morty felt so calm in Rick’s arms. He never wanted to leave this warm embrace. Rick looked down at him and bit his bottom lip. He caressed the boys arm, not knowing entirely why, but it felt like the right thing to do at that moment. They’re relationship was so sudden, but they made sure to keep it strictly sexual. Rick couldn’t help but think if he had to be honest with himself, it has felt like so much more. The older man couldn’t even go through with a basic hookup without being disgusted with himself for touching someone that wasn’t his Morty. These feelings were the reason he had accepted a sexual relationship with Morty in the first place. He knew they couldn’t be together. Morty was too good for Rick. Morty was too good for anyone.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft hand was placed on his cheek. Morty looked up at Rick and offered a genuine smile. Rick smiled back, allowing himself to be vulnerable, if even just for a moment. Morty opened his mouth, but second guessed himself. Instead, he pushed himself up and kissed Rick in a way he never had before. Usually they would passionately makeout and rush into undressing one another to just feel their skin, but this kiss was different. It wasn’t sexual, it wasn’t sloppy, it was deep and warm. Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck, who then pulled Morty into his lap. They sat together, slowly kissing and simply enjoying the existence of the other. Morty pulled away and offered a shy look.

_“Rick… I-I know I said I didn’t expect anything from you… b-but I can’t help it… I-I really want to be with you… O-Officially. I want to go on dates and share a bed a-and be able to call you mine.”_

Rick stared at Morty, not knowing how to respond right away. He chuckled and kissed the teen before looking into his eyes once more.

**“Dates, huh? Jeez Morty. Y-You’re a real cliché.”**

Morty rolled his eyes.

_“W-Well if I’m a cliché, t-then what does that make you?”_

Rick smirked and lightly brushed the side of Morty’s face with his hand.

**“I guess that makes me yours.”**

Morty grinned and pounced on Rick, planting kisses all over him. This was all the teen could ask for, and all Rick could ever want.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is still dealing with his awful memory when he comes into contact with a face he never thought he would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA  
> And so the story deepens into the abyss of theories and feels.   
> I have been up for two nights writing chapters non-stop, so there is plenty left for the story to progress and plenty of time for the plot to deepen further.  
> Thank you guy so much for everything, I really hope you enjoy this one!

Morty shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. He turned to the nightstand to check the time, relieved to see it was only three in the morning. The teen turned back to the sleeping body next to him, relaxing at the sight of Rick fast asleep. It had been a few weeks since the party, but Morty still had trouble sleeping without Rick. Recently, he just didn’t feel safe alone. The teen curled up next to the man, smiling to himself. Rick mumbled, sleepily wrapping his arm around the smaller body and kissing his head.

The following morning, Morty woke up alone. After asking the family where Rick was and receiving no answer, the teen began to worry. The two were almost never separate, but he understood that Rick needed time to himself too. Still, it worried him the he didn’t know where Rick was. It wasn’t until lunch time that Rick finally called.

** “Hey babe, how you feeling?” **

_ “I-I’m fine. Where t-the hell are you? I’ve been worried sick!” _

** “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I had to go grab some seeds for the ship.” **

_ “Well y-you could have at least told me you were leaving. You know I hate waking up alone.” _

 

Rick audibly sighed on his end, frustrated with himself for worrying Morty.

 

** “You were finally getting some sleep. I couldn’t wake you up.” **

_ “But you haven’t been answering my texts or calls. W-What’s going on Rick?” _

** “Babe, n-nothing’s going on, okay?” **

_ “A-Are you with someone else? I-Is that why you’ve been ignoring me? _

** “What?! Morty are you insane? Y-You know I would never do that!” **

 

Morty mentally slapped himself. He should know better than to accuse Rick of something like that. After all, they were completely honest and loyal with each other. It wasn’t fair to Rick for Morty to say such things.

 

_ “You’re right. I-I’m sorry, I’ve just been worried all day.” _

** “It’s fine Morty, I didn’t mean to scare you. I-I would’ve called, but I couldn’t risk anybody tracking my phone. I-I was on government property, y-you know how strict their security is.” **

_ “Y-Yeah, I understand. W-When will you be home?” _

** “A-About two hours. Just gotta get t-the rest of the material I need. I’ll be quick, o-okay?”  **

_ “Okay, Rick. I-I’ll probably be at the mall, but I’ll see you when I get back.” _

** “Alright, later babe.” **

 

The call ended with a loud click, leaving Morty alone once again. He asked Summer if she’d like to join him at the mall, but she explained that her and Ethan were too busy settling into their apartment. Morty tried a few more contacts, but nobody was available. Deciding to save himself the embarrassment of going alone, Morty put on the tv. Beth had gone out drinking, leaving the house to himself. It felt weird without Jerry home anymore, but Morty appreciated the peace and quiet.

An hour passed before the teen heard noises coming from the garage. Assuming it was nothing at first, Morty ignored it, but it didn’t take long for him to grow suspicious. A mumbling came from the garage that was most definitely Rick’s voice. Morty’s chest burned when he heard a small grunt and something hitting the workbench. Did Rick actually bring somebody home thinking that Morty wasn’t going to be there? Would Rick really cheat on him?

Furious, Morty stormed to the garage and slammed open the door. Rick stood facing the workbench, but he wasn’t in normal clothes. Before opening his mouth, Morty scanned the room to see if anyone else was present, but found nobody. When Rick turned around, Morty immediately knew that it wasn’t his boyfriend. He knew this one, the scar on his face being all too obvious.

_“W-What the hell are you doing here?”_

The evil Rick eyed Morty up and down before rolling his eyes.

“Make this easy for us both and tell me where Rogue Rick is.”

Morty crossed his arms.

_“Like hell I will! Get out of my house, creep. T-There’s nothing for you here.”_

Nodding, the Rick spoke into a microphone on his wrist.

“The Morty will not comply. Do I kill him?”

The voice that spoke back from his watch was too robotic to recognize.

“No, you idiot. We need him alive. He’s the only thing keeping Rogue Rick in one place. Don’t screw this up.”

The Rick sighed in frustration and stepped towards Morty.

“I’ll ask you one more time, you little shit. Where is Rogue Rick?”

Morty hesitated, eyeing the Rick to see if he was equipped with any weapons.

_“I-I’m not telling you. What – Why do you want to know where h-he is, anyway?”_

“That’s none of your concern. I know you know where he is, so tell me before I get angry.”

_“I-I’m not gonna tell you anything! Y-You’re not going to hurt m-my Rick s-so just… piss off, alright?”_

The Rick slammed his fist onto the shelf, visibly agitated.

“Why are you protecting him? Don’t you know anything, you fucking idiot? That Rick is dangerous. Now hand him over or I’ll take him by force.”

_“Over my dead body!”_

Morty shouted as he spit in the direction of the Rick. Now enraged, the Rick leaped forward, connecting his fist with Morty’s eye. The teen slammed into the ground, too shocked with the unexpected hit to get up right away.

“That’s enough.”

The voice from the Rick’s wrist demanded.

“He obviously won’t give up Rogue Rick’s location. We will try again later. Come back for now, there are other things we need to get done.”

Already uninterested in the limp body left on the garage floor, the Rick opened a portal and left almost as soon as he had arrived. Morty felt his eyes begin to water, not knowing what to think of the situation. He slowly got on his feet and dragged himself to the bathroom to check on his face. The teen’s right eye was already bruised real bad and he was bleeding from his eyebrow.

Morty slid to the ground and held his knees to his chest. What should he do? He didn’t know if calling Rick right away would be a good idea, since the call would probably get no answer anyway. The tears began to stream down his face, burning his eye even more. Everything was going so perfect… why does this have to happen now? What the hell did Rick do?

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter.  
> There's drama, there's confessions, there's sacrifice!  
> How far would you go for someone you loved?

Morty remained on the bathroom floor for a good amount of time. He had yet to stop crying, terrified and frustrated with how the day had went. Yeah, he’d been hurt worse before, but that wasn’t what scared him. If he got hurt just from protecting Rick, then what would they do to the man himself once they find him? Whatever it was, he knew it wasn’t good. More noises came from the garage, worrying Morty that they were already back. He relaxed when his Rick called out for him.

**“I’m home, come see- come look at w-what I found at the junkyard today. Y-You’re gonna love it. I have no idea what it is b-but you’ll love it.”**

Rick turned the corner too fast for Morty to hide. He looked down at the teen curled up on the floor and furrowed his brow.

**“W-What the hell are you doing on the ground M-Morty?”**

The teen hid his face, not wanting to worry Rick with the bruise, but Rick was persistent. The older man knelt beside the teen and placed a hand on his back.

**“Babe, y-you’re not still mad at me for earlier a-are you? I-I can make it up to-“**

Rick caught a small sight of the blood dripping from Morty’s head and pursed his lips before speaking. He gently took Morty’s hand into his and spoke very serious.

**“Morty, tell me what happened right now. A-And don’t lie to me, I want the truth. W-Who did this to you?”**

Rick cupped Morty’s chin, who then allowed him to examine his entire face. Rick gasped and pulled the teen into his arms as Morty began to cry once more.

**“Fuck. Fuck Morty I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left, w-what happened? Who did this? I-I’ll fucking kill them!”**

Morty hiccupped as he attempted to stop crying, but relaxed as Rick rubbed his back. He took a deep breath before speaking, taking in Rick’s scent and calming his nerves.

_“I-It was that Rick with the scar. H-He was looking for you a-and I didn’t tell him where you were so-so he hit me.”_

Ric furrowed his brow.

**“Why would that douchebag be looking for me?”**

_“I-I don’t know, Rick. He… He had somebody telling him what to do, b-but I didn’t know who it was.”_

Rick helped the teen to his feet and sat him on the edge of the tub.

**“Let’s not worry about it right now. First w-we gotta clean you up.”**

Rick proceeded to wipe the blood off Morty’s head and clean it with alcohol. He gently swabbed cotton balls dipped in serum around Morty’s eye, reducing the swelling. As a finishing touch, he kissed the teen’s head and lifted him up bridal style. The two made their way to Rick’s room, immediately snuggling into the bed together. Rick stared at the ceiling, physically hurting each time Morty makes a sound of being in pain. The older man rubs the teen’s head and sighs.

**“I’m sorry, Morty.”**

The teen looked up at Rick, confused.

_“F-For what, Rick? Y-You didn’t do anything.”_

**“I didn’t protect you, Morty a-and that’s my job. I keep promising not to let anyone hurt you b-but I keep letting shit like this happen a-and it’s always my fault. I-I don’t take good enough care of you.”**

_“Rick… y-you take amazing care of me. Look, I-I get myself hurt, okay? But y-you’re always there to fix it i-in the end. Isn’t that what matters?”_

Rick sat up, rubbing his temple.

**“No babe, y-you don’t get it. You should never be hurt. I-I’m supposed to keep these things from happening.”**

Morty sat up as well, crawling into Rick’s lap and planting a kiss on his lips. Not able to stop himself, Morty chuckled at Rick’s bottom lip sticking out.

_“Y-You’re so cute when you pout, you know that?”_

Rick rolled his eyes and kissed the teen back, allowing himself to smile. He eyed the teen before holding him close.

**“I love you, Morty. I really do.”**

The teen widened his eyes, not sure if he had heard that correctly.

_“W-What did you say?”_

Pulling Morty back, he looked the teen in the eyes and repeated himself.

**“I love you. A-And I mean it. Y-You’re my one and only, Morty. I-I don’t ever want to see anything bad happen to you. I just… I-I couldn’t handle it. I really fucking love you.”**

The teen blushed and pounced on Rick.

_“D-Do you mean that Rick?”_

**“With every piece of me, sweetheart.”**

Grinning like an idiot, Morty kissed Rick like he never had. The two held each other close, not wanting to let this moment go. Morty was quickly pulled below Rick, happy with the new position. The older man caressed the teen’s chest, lightly planting kisses along his collarbone. Morty released a soft moan, giving permission for Rick to continue. Rick prepared to take the teen’s shirt off, but was interrupted.

“I knew you’d come back here.”

Flipping around, Rick was met with Evil Rick.

**“W-Who the fuck do you think y-you are?! Get out of my house!”**

“Now I see why this Morty was protecting you. You’ve obviously brainwashed him into thinking you give a shit.”

Rick grabbed Morty’s hand in his and clenched his jaw.

**“You don’t know shit about my Morty, n-now get the fuck out!”**

Evil Rick laughed and took a step closer.

“That’s rich, coming from you. I know plenty about your Morty.”

Raising his gun, Evil Rick locked his eyes on the teen.

“Now come with me or you’ll have to replace this one.”

Rick eyed his Morty and squeezed his hand before letting go. He stood and allowed the Rick to cuff him.

_“R-Rick? What are you doing? Y-You can’t just let him take you like this!”_

Rick looked into Morty’s eyes as he allowed a tear to threaten his own.

**“I promised I wouldn’t let you get hurt a-anymore, Morty. I-I’m not letting you get killed because of me.”**

Evil Rick opened a portal and shoved Rick through, following in right after. Thinking fast, Morty leaped through the portal as well and hid within an open doorway nearby. He listened as their conversation continued.

**“I-I swear to god i-if you touch him you’ll be a fucking Deadman, you hear me? I-I’ll kill you myself!”**

“I don’t want that piece of shit Morty. He’s useless to the operation at this point. I could care less what happens to him.”

The voices faded away as they left the hall. Morty silently crept through the open to try and find out where the Ricks had gone. When he heard footsteps approaching, Morty dodged into the closest room and locked the door. He looked around and figured it was probably an office, given that there was only a desk and a chair taking up much of the space. Behind the desk was a pin board that was heavily decorated. The teen decided to inspect the board, hopefully getting an idea of where they hell they were taken to. A majority of the newspaper clips were of the recent election where a Morty had won as president. He remembered hearing about this a long time ago, but Rick constantly avoided the subject, proving his long-term distaste for the Citadel.

Morty noticed the corner of a page sticking out from behind the board. Being as quiet as he possibly could be, the teen removed the board from the wall and flipped it over. Upon reading the clippings and filed reports, Morty gasped.

_"No way...T-That can't be right."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cock-block oops.  
> This series is taking a turn, but on the bright side?  
> I've completed writing the entirety of this series, including a BONUS chapter finale!  
> There will be twenty chapters in total, so keep reading to see what happens next!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this if you want to witness Morty having an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've somewhat given up on the summaries, but that's because I haven't slept in thee days and I'm posting this at 7 am after spending all night writing fourteen chapters(:  
> SO please enjoy the blood, sweat, and tears put into this

The doorknob began to jiggle, causing Morty to have to think fast. When the door was finally opened, Morty quickly slammed it and hit the approaching Rick with a lamp that was sitting on the desk. Quickly taking his gun, Morty made his way down the hall. He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket that he had snagged from the board.

_“The oval office is to the left of this hall… got it.”_

The teen continued on, determined to save his Rick.

**************************************************

Rick had been locked into a chair, just as Evil Rick had done before.

“Last time we were interrupted. Now I can drain your memories without being disturbed. You’ll be another mindless servant, just like the others.”

**“Let me go, you piece of shit. Y-You don’t know who you’re dealing with here.”**

“Yeah, that’s where you’re wrong. I know exactly who I’m dealing with. You’re literally no different from me.”

Rick glared at the douchebag in front of him as Evil Rick got closer. He attached a crystal to the helmet on Rick’s head and leaned over to tighten it. Seeing his opportunity, Rick slammed his head forward, breaking the crystal into evil Rick’s forehead. The Rick stumbled across the room before falling to his feet, completely knocked out on the ground. Rick fingered the tip of his pocket before finally being able to grab hold of his key to the ship. Working on his restraints, Rick was able to cut his way loose. The man confiscated Evil Rick’s weapon and made his way to the hall. He saw Morty jump through that portal in the corner of his eye earlier and began to search for him. He had to be here somewhere.

*******************************************************

Morty stood outside the oval office, slowly catching his breath. He knew that President Morty was in there and he had to do all that he could to stop him. If what those files said were right, Morty knew his Rick, along with all the others, were all in danger. Apparently their “beloved president” had been brainwashing Rick’s to do his bidding for a long time. The death rates of failed brainwashes were so high that Morty knew he needed to stop this before they took his very own Rick from him. After steadying his breathing, Morty quietly opened the door and made his way to the president’s desk. His heart began to race when he saw President Morty looking out the window. Raising his gun, Morty cleared his throat. President Morty turned around, surprised to have a visitor.

“Well, what do we have here?”

_“I-I’m here to put an end to your bullshit, a-asshole! Now let my Rick go, o-or I’ll pull this fucking trigger!”_

President Morty stared at the teen, obviously not amused.

“And what dimension are you from, exactly?”

_“I-I’m Morty C-137.”_

President Morty froze and stared quizzically at the Morty before him.

“C-137? Did I hear that right?”

_“Y-Yeah. I’m Rogue Rick’s Morty, a-asshole. Now you can- you’re gonna let my Rick go o-or I’m gonna blow y-your brains out, pal.”_

President Morty laughed.

“You’re funny, I’ll give you that. Now tell me, you don’t really believe you’re Morty C-137… do you?”

Morty hesitated before standing his ground.

_“Mind games won’t w-work. I-I know I’m Morty C-137.”_

President Morty took a step closer.

“So tell me then, what makes you think that?”

_“B-Because my Rick is Rick C-137 a-and I’m his Morty.”_

“That is hilarious. I must ask, have you ever considered that Rick lied to you?”

_“W-What? No! Rick w-would never lie to me.”_

Chuckling, he stepped closer and eyed the other teen up and down.

“What makes you believe that? Hasn’t he lied before? Surely he’s failed you in the past. Who’s to say he hasn’t done it again?”

_“S-Shut up! Y-You’re just trying to get in my head! Don’t come a-any closer o-or I’ll fucking shoot!”_

He walked up to Morty and gently placed his finger on the gun barrel, lightly pushing it away.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Morty. I’m actually sad to be the one to tell you this but, you aren’t Morty C-137.”

Morty stared into his alternate’s eyes and couldn’t tell if he was lying.

_“N-No… that can’t be true! Y-You’re a liar! R-Rick would never lie to me!”_

President Morty pulled out a business card and slid it into Morty’s hand.

“Like I said, I don’t want to hurt you Morty. We are one in the same. If you don’t believe me, visit this address. You will find that I’m right.”

As he reproached his desk, footsteps were heard in the hall. Rick barged into the room and immediately locked eyes with Morty. He ran over and pulled the teen into a hug.

**“Jesus Christ, Morty! D-Don’t ever do that again! Y-You could’ve gotten hurt o-or killed!”**

Morty stared at Rick with dead eyes. There’s no way somebody that cared this much about him could lie like that, right? A slow clap was heard from across the room, causing Rick to look up.

“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t just abandon him here. Kudos to you, Rickie.”

Rick pursed his lips and guarded Morty with his body.

**“Don’t you fucking call me that y-you little shit.”**

Morty eyed his Rick, uneasy with the fact these two knew each other.

“I’m not surprised you escaped, I knew nobody could hold you down. I am surprised to see that you came here for him, though. That’s very unlike you, Rickie.”

**“Don’t call me that! A-And you don’t know shit a-about me!”**

President Morty laughed and raised his own gun.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. I am your Morty, after all.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty can't handle the truth, Nor can he handle Rick's presence at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I posted had such a sloppy summary and note omg I am so sorry for that, my dudes.   
> Your dude over here is hella sleep deprived.  
> Enjoy this short chapter!  
> I'll be posting more as soon as this one uploads.

It all happened so fast.

Morty saw him about to pull the trigger and he reacted too fast to think.

The teen blacked out and the next thing he remembered was being held by Rick in their garage.

**“Morty? Morty, answer me babe. Are you okay?”**

When he opened his eyes, Morty saw Rick looking down at him, concern in his eyes. He began to remember what had happened before blacking out. President Morty was about to shoot Rick, so Morty shot him first. He was so angry… why was he angry?

That’s when he remembered the last thing President Morty said. The teen looked up at Rick and shoved him off.

**“W-What the hell Morty?”**

_“Y-You lied to me Rick! T-this whole time I-I thought I was your Morty a-and you never even bothered to tell me the truth!”_

Rick sighed and followed Morty out the garage.

**“M-Morty you can’t believe him! He’s a sociopathic murderer, why would he tell you t-the truth?”**

_“Why would YOU? Y-You’ve lied to me so much in the past Rick! W-Why should I believe you?”_

**“Because I love you y-you idiot!”**

_“Is THAT even true Rick?”_

The two paused and stared at one another.

**“Morty… I-“**

_“Save it Rick. I-I don’t want to be anywhere near you right now. I… I want to be alone.”_

Before the man could respond, Morty ran to his room and locked the door.

Rick entered the garage and began slamming his fists against the workbench, not caring what he broke. His relationship, the most important thing to him in this entire stupid fucking world, was crumbling and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He surrendered to save Morty and ended up hurting him even more. How could he have let this happen? What the fuck was wrong with him?

Morty remained laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling so his tears wouldn’t fall. He felt so confused and betrayed. There was no reason to trust that other Morty, but if that wasn’t the real C-137 Morty… then how did Rick know him? Not even just that, but President Morty kept calling him Rickie… was that his nickname? His head began to throb just from trying to figure it all out. Rick swore he loved him, and Morty knew he went too far to deny it when Rick said it. It obviously hurt the other man, but Morty was hurting too. Why did Rick never tell him about another Morty? The thoughts alone sent him into a fitful sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

Rick entered the room and watched the sleeping teen for a while before deciding to sit on the edge of the bed.

**“Morty I… I know you’re asleep, but I just need to get this off my chest.”**

Morty awoke to the sound of Rick’s voice, but stayed silent to hear what he had to say.

**“I know you don’t believe me that you’re Morty C-137, but I promise you are. I would never lie to you about your identity. From the minute I first saw you, I-I knew I couldn’t lie to you o-or even hurt you for the matter.”**

Morty felt his eyes tear up., not knowing what to believe

**“That douchebag Morty didn’t know what he was talking about, trust me. Y-You’re my Morty. You’re my boyfriend, w-why would I lie to you?”**

Rick rested his head in his hands.

**“I know you’re awake now Morty, please just… say something.”**

Morty froze and felt his face redden. He wasn’t ready.

_“Get out, Rick.”_

**“M-Morty please, I-“**

_“I said get out! GO AWAY!”_

Morty snapped and buried his face into his pillow. Rick stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the garage door a few seconds later. The teen began to sob into his pillow, trying to understand why this had to happen.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets jealous when Morty brings a boy home, but Morty is not able to deal with the stress Rick puts on him.   
> He decides to figure out if he can trust Rick, at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again, trying to build up angst before shit goes dooowwwnnnn.  
> Please read the notes listed at the bottom of this chapter!  
> I would really like you guys to give me some input(:

A few days had passed since the last time the couple had spoken a word to one another. There were times when Rick would attempt to spark a conversation, but Morty always ignored him. Every now and then, the teen would feel the urge to crawl into Rick’s room at night and make up, but he knew better. As much as he hated himself for this, Morty knew he couldn’t let himself get hurt again. Of course, there were the texts. Rick constantly checked up on Morty over the phone. The teen accepted that he would never give up on trying to fix what they had, but Morty had a difficult time accepting if what they had was even real. He was paranoid that everything was a lie now.

It was Friday, meaning Beth would be out drinking all night as usual. Morty decided to take advantage of the free house and invited his friend Christian over. Morty had attempted to avoid Rick by going out more and ran into Christian at the mall. They seemed to click pretty well, so Morty thought it would be a good idea to invite him over and try to distract himself from everything Rick had put him through the last week.

They set up Morty’s video games in the living room, since the tv was bigger. The two played a variety of different games, but their main favorite was the Vii. During one of the bowling rounds, Morty managed his first strike. He turned to give Christian a high-five, but tripped over the box of games on the floor, falling on top of his new friend.

_“O-Oh my god, I-I am sooo sorry!”_

Morty attempted to get up, but his foot got tangled in the chords.

“It’s fine, man. No worries. I uh… I don’t mind.”

Christian reached for Morty’s hip and tried to help the teen steady himself. Morty gained his balance, now making eye contact with the guy in front of him. The two blushed and looked away.

“Uh look Morty, I uh… I like you a lot. I was wondering if… well…”

Christian leaned in to kiss Morty, who then backed away fast enough to trip over himself again, this time landing on the floor.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

_“Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine… just r-really clumsy.”_

Rick watched from the doorway as Christian helped Morty to his feet and leaned in for a kiss once more. Morty apologized and backed away.

“Shit don’t tell me… you’re straight, aren’t you?”

_“N-No it’s not that…”_

Christian blushed and backed away a bit.

“Did I um, did I just come on too strong? Or is it, like, a you have a boyfriend kind of thing?”

Morty hesitated before answering.

_“I-I don’t know… i-it’s really confusing right now, honestly. I-I think I have a boyfriend, b-but I think he’s been lying to me a-about some stuff a-and i-it’s got me in a weird position right now.”_

Christian nodded and smiled.

“It’s cool, dude. I completely understand, but if you ever want to just, y’know, fool around…”

Christian leaned forward and kissed Morty on the cheek.

“You can always give me a call.”

Morty awkwardly smiled and walked Christian out. When he returned to the living room, Rick was waiting for him.

_“Jesus Christ, h-how long have you been there?”_

Rick crossed his arms and eyed Morty.

**“How long have I been here? I-I don’t Morty, a whole fucking week? Y-You’ve been avoiding me, but then y-you tell people you’re still in a relationship. What the hell is going on?”**

Morty shook his head and started to clean up his games.

**“I-I need to know Morty, am I your boyfriend o-or not?”**

Morty spun around and faced Rick, barely a few inches away.

_“I-I dunno Rick, are you going to be honest with me?”_

Rick threw his hands up in the air.

**“I-I’ve always been honest with you Morty! W-Why would I risk everything to be with you a-and then ruin it by lying?”**

Morty stood defeated. Rick closed in and cupped the teen’s chin, raising him into a kiss. God how Morty missed the way Rick tasted… but he knew he couldn’t do it.

**“I love you, Morty. Can’t you understand that?”**

_“I-I do, I just… I need more time Rick.”_

Rick backed away and bit on his lip.

**“O-Okay. I won’t… I won’t push you anymore. Just d-don’t forget that I-I really care about you sweetheart. I… I don’t want to lose you.”**

Rick waited for a response, but left the room when he accepted that there wouldn’t be one. Morty sobbed into his hands, hating everything about this. He licked his lips, still wet with the taste of Rick. His entire body reacted to the taste, making it even ore difficult to prevent himself from chasing after Rick. The teen knew he deserved the truth and he couldn’t trust what Rick said just yet. It was all still too painful. Morty reached into his pocket and pulled out the business card he received a week ago.

The teen grabbed his jacket and headed to the garage.

If he wanted to know the truth, then he had to find out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing with some ideas of different AU's I want to write for C-137cest.   
> \- Trans-Rick  
> \- Trans-Morty  
> -Gender-Swapped Dimension   
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> I want to start working on something you'll all enjoy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah jeez, Morty finally uses the card President Morty gave him and boy does it cause trouble between him and Rick-as if there wasn't enough already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put so much into this chapter, oops.  
> You guys are in for so much drama.

Morty found himself wandering through a dark neighborhood that made the teen weary. There were countless Morty’s either lost or huddled together in dark alleys, eying the teen as he passed by. It was obvious he didn’t fit in here, nor did he have any interest to. Past a sketchy bar was a tiny home, beaten down and nearly about to collapse in itself. Holding his breath, Morty approached the door and knocked. There was shuffling coming from behind the door, followed by a grumpy “What do ya want?”

Morty gulped and took a deep breath.

_“P-President Morty sent me. H-He said you might know about m-my Rick.”_

“You’re C-137, aren’t ya?”

Morty confirmed and listened as multiple locks were switched and turned. The teen found it strange to even lock such a crummy apartment when anyone could break in just from knocking too hard, but kept his comments to himself. The Rick cracked open the door to eye the teen before letting him in and immediately re-locking the door behind him. The Rick stared at Morty, deciding if he was okay to trust or not. He offered the teen a seat. Obliging, Morty pulled out the business card and showed it to the Rick.

_“I-In case you didn’t believe me… he gave me this.”_

Rick studied the tiny piece of cardboard before handing it back.

“So it’s true. Rogue Rick really does have a new Morty.”

This statement stung Morty in the chest. He shook his head and stood to leave, believing that this statement confirmed his beliefs.

_“I-I knew I wasn’t Morty C-137. I-I don’t know who I am now.”_

“Who says you’re not C-137?”

Morty stared at the man, utterly confused.

_“Y-You just said it yourself. I-I’m not his Morty.”_

The Rick clicked his tongue before pulling out a flask and taking a long swig.

“I said he got another one. Y-Your buddy told you he’s the original, didn’t he?”

Morty nodded.

“W-Well he’s not. You are C-137, don’t sweat it.”

_“But i-if I’m C-137, why did Rick have another Morty?”_

The Rick shrugged.

“Look kid, I-I don’t know his reasons, but all I know is that y-you’re the real deal. Pres Morty isn’t who he thinks he is.”

Morty eyed the Rick quizzically.

_“T-Then why would he send me here i-if you were just gonna say t-that he’s wrong?”_

Taking another swing, the Rick kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

“Little shit thinks I’m on his side. I-I’ve been making him think I’ve been doing his bidding, b-but some of you show potential. I-If he thinks I’m gonna let a Rogue Morty fall into his brainwashing t-then he’s got another thing coming.”

Morty nodded. It made sense. If this Rick knew how evil President Morty really was, then there was no reason for him to try and trick Morty.

“Let me ask you something.”

Nodding, the Rick leaned forward and locked eyes with Morty.

“A-Are you romantically involved with y-your Rick?”

Morty’s face burned red, giving the Rick his answer.

“Poor kid. Bless your soul, little buddy. L-Look, I gave you a lot of information for free, b-but if you wanna know anything else then y-you gotta pay. I-I like you kid, but we all gotta make a living somehow.”

Morty looked to the floor, disappointed in himself for spending his last bit of money on snacks for him and Christian.

“Do yourself a favor a-and put some faith into your Rick. O-Obviously he’s on your side, s-so don’t worry about it. B-But if I were you, I-I’d keep an eye out. “

Thanking him, Morty made his way to the door to leave.

“And uh, word of advice? Make sure y-you know what you’re getting into with that Rogue of yours. Trust me, I’ve seen it before.”

The Rick stared at his flask before waving Morty out, signaling their meeting was over. Morty shot a portal and walked through to the garage. The teen mentally slapped himself when he saw Rick sitting at his workbench. The older man turned and eyed the portal gun in Morty’s hand before jumping to his feet.

**“M-Morty what the fuck a-are you doing with that?!”**

He snatched the gun and tossed it onto the workbench before inspecting the teen for any harm.

**“A-Are you hurt? Did anything get a hold of you? W-What the hell were you doing out there? Y-You know how dangerous the universe is!”**

Morty remained still as the man examined him.

_“I needed to see someone. Rick I… I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have doubted you when you said I was C-137.”_

Rick paused and looked at the teen, his hand still resting on Morty’s shoulder. He moved his hand to meet the teen’s face, who then allowed himself to melt into the touch.

**“I told I wouldn’t lie to you Morty. I-I know I’ve been a total shithead before, b-but I would never lie about loving you o-or who you are.”**

Morty looked to his feet and hesitated before speaking, which worried Rick.

_“I-I know I’m Morty C-137 now, b-but I don’t know who you are.”_

Rick stepped back, offended.

**“W-What are you trying to say Morty?”**

_“I talked to a Rick today that knows a-a lot about President Morty. I know you were his Rick.”_

The man rubbed his temples, not knowing how to respond.

_“A-Are you Rick C-137? P-Please… I just want to know the truth.”_

**“Of course I am! W-Why would I need to lie about that?”**

_“Then w-who the hell is that other Morty? I-I’m so confused Rick! I-I don’t know what to believe.”_

Rick sat down and held his head in his hands. Morty begged him for the truth and Rick knew he couldn’t keep hiding it.

**“D-024.”**

_“What?”_

Rick looked away from his Morty, ashamed of himself for hiding this from him

**“H-He’s Morty D-024. I-I always swore I never needed a Morty, i-it was all so unplanned a-and I was too caught up in the excitement before I could stop it.”**

Morty stepped back with a shocked expression, not able to keep his eyes of Rick.

_“N-No… You-You didn’t, right? I-I was your first, right?”_

Rick sat in silence, not wanting to admit to his mistake.

_“Rick t-tell me you didn’t! I-I’m the only Morty you’ve ever loved, right? Y-You told me-“_

**“I know what I told you.”**

Rick interrupted.

**“A-And I meant it. I love you, Morty. I-I’ve never loved anyone else before. I didn’t lie about that.”**

_“S-So what? W-Was he just some kind of- Just a fuck buddy? I-I swear rick, d-don’t tell me you just… y-you used a Morty just like that. L-Like it was no big deal!”_

Rick threw up his hands in defense.

**“I didn’t use anybody, Morty, H-He came on to me a-and I had no reason to stop him. I-I didn’t know you then. I-I swore I would stay away from you s-so I wouldn’t hurt you o-or drag you into this kind of bullshit.”**

_“Then why did you come back? W-Why couldn’t you have just stayed gone!”_

The two stood in silence as Morty trembled with anger and betrayal.

_“Sometimes I-Rick I w-wish I had never met you. T-Then I could just be normal a-and have a normal boyfriend a-and not have to worry if my boyfriend is screwing around with AN ALTERNATE VERISON OF ME JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN’T WANT TO BE NEAR ME. W-What the hell is that Rick? W-Why bother being with me i-if you can just go and get any Morty y-you want!”_

Rick stood immediately and grabbed Morty by the shoulders.

**“Don’t you DARE say that again! I-I don’t want just any Morty out there y-you idiot! I want you! I-I came home for you! D-024 meant and still means nothing to me! Y-You’re the only one I want, please just believe me Morty.”**

The teen stood, broken and tired. He was so sick of this. All he wanted was to go back in time and stop all of this from happening.

_“I-I want to trust you Rick, but y-you’ve been lying to me for so long. H-How can I believe anything you say?”_

Rick pressed his lips onto the teen’s, wrapping his arm around Morty’s back, pulling him in closer. When they pulled apart, Rick looked Morty in the eyes.

**“You can believe w-whatever you want, but do not doubt h-how I feel about you.”**

Rick stood and grabbed his portal gun.

**“I-If you want me to leave, fine. S-So be it. Just know I-I’m only doing this so you’ll be happy. I-I don’t benefit in any way from leaving my only bit of happiness behind. S-So I need you to be sure that this is what you want.”**

Morty refused to look at Rick. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he knew that he needed time away from the man so he could think clearly. Rick sighed, taking the silence as an answer and opened a portal. He looked to the teen one more time to make sure it was what he wanted. Morty locked eyes with the man, obviously not wanting him to go. Rick could see it in his eyes, but he could also see all the pain he had caused. Without looking back, Rick stepped through the portal and was gone, leaving Morty all on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!   
> The cloaked Rick is back babyyyyyy.  
> Personally, I really liked his character in the show-even though he only showed up for a quick moment. I like the idea of a Rick secretly helping out Mortys.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit, Morty regrets letting Rick go.  
> Now all he has is Summer, but he knows it's not enough.  
> Nobody compares to a Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> SAD MORTY   
> MY HEARRTTTTTT

Morty panicked, realizing what he had done. He began to cry, banging his fists against the wall Rick had just abandoned him through. Yeah, he was fucking livid that he had been lied to all these years, but he couldn’t survive without Rick.

He smashed his fists against the wall until his knuckles bled. The teen slid to the ground, sobbing and yelling at himself for letting things come to this. He wished he’d never gone to look for Rick. If he had just let the man come back on his own, Morty would never be feeling this way. But he knew that if he hadn’t followed the man, he would have been killed.

The teen felt his chest burn with the idea of Rick dying. He was terrified that their fight would lead Rick to do something incredibly stupid and would never come back. Morty screamed into his hands, hating himself for all of it. He blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong. Maybe he should have never confronted Rick that night in his bedroom. If he had just stayed in his room, nothing would have happened. They would never have fallen in love and Morty would never have to lose him.

But that didn’t happen. Rick was gone, and it was all Morty’s fault. He should have stopped him, but instead he watched the one good thing in his life leave without even trying to stop it. Summer came into the garage, worried from all the screaming she had heard. The young woman rushed to her brother’s side, cradling his hands and trying to ask what was wrong. Without getting an answer, Summer helped Morty to his feet and helped him over to Rick’s chair. She reached into the cabinets and pulled out the first aid kit, working on Morty’s hands without a second thought. When she finished, Morty had stopped crying and simply stared at the floor with no emotion.

“Morty… what happened? Where’s grandpa Rick?”

Morty felt the tears threatening his eyes again, stinging the corners. He let out a shaky breath and answered.

_“Rick left. H-He’s not coming back.”_

Summer gasped, pulling her hand to her mouth in shock.

“H-How do you know? Why did he leave?”

Morty stared at the ground once more, refusing to answer. What could he even say anyway? Summer didn’t know anything about them.

_“Why are you here? I-I thought you were going to be at the apartment with Ethan.”_

“I had to grab some things to bring with me. Seriously Morty, are you going to be okay? I know you and grandpa Rick are really close.”

Morty shrugged. He honestly didn’t know how he was going to survive the next few days. He looked o his sister, embarrassed for what he was about to ask.

_“I-I know you just got out of the house finally, b-but do you think you could… Idunno… stay with me for t- the night? I… I don’t want to be alone.”_

Summer nodded and pulled Morty into a hug.

“I’m gonna go make us something to eat, okay? Go wait for me in the living room. I won’t be long.”

Morty nodded and made his way to the couch, flopping over like a dead fish. He might as well have been one at this point. The only thing keeping him from collapsing into his own self-hatred was gone. There was nothing left anymore.

Summer came into the room with a sandwich and a handful of chips. The two watched random shows as the night progressed. Morty didn’t bother touching his food, worrying Summer. She knew this had to be hard for him and didn’t know how to help.

The night drew on with no events occurring throughout the hours they spent together. Once it approached one in the morning, Morty lost hope that Rick would return home and everything would be okay. He was never coming back. Summer dozed off on the couch, leaving Morty to his own devices. He decided to go upstairs and try to sleep. This day needed to end.

The teen stripped out of his day clothes and searched through his drawer to find a shirt and briefs to sleep in. He stumbled across an old band shirt Rick had put on him the first night they ever slept together. Knowing he’d fully well regret it in the morning, Morty put on the shirt and a pair of black briefs.

The teen laid in bed and scrolled through his music to find a song so he could fall asleep. He decided on the song “Give You What You Like” by Avril Lavigne. Cursing himself, Morty began to cry. He hated this. Somehow, he managed to fuck up worse than he ever had before, but this time it had completely ruined everything he gave up every bit of normalcy for. Morty despised himself for saying those awful things to Rick, he knew none of it mattered in the end. So what if Rick was with a Morty before? He loved him. That’s all that mattered.

But it’s over now. Morty destroyed all they had built together over a little bit of jealousy. The teen let is tears fall and sobbed into his pillow until he fell asleep, dreaming that everything was okay.

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty can't do it anymore.  
> Ever since Rick left, he can't feel anything but pain.  
> Why did he ever let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!! T R I G G E R W A R N I N G !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  This chapter depicts a lot about suicide and self-harm.   
> Please do not continue reading if you are easily upset.  
> Seriously, don't do it!!!!  
> If you're scared it might trigger you, comment below and I will GLADLY reply with a summary of the chapter so you are not confused as the story progresses.  
> Thank you <3  
> Also, Welcome back Jerry.

Two weeks had passed. Still no sign of Rick. Summer came home often to check on Morty, since Beth was too drunk to even notice that her father was gone again. It was a challenge to get food into Morty’s system. He refused to cooperate with Summer on anything, including simple things like showering and using the bathroom. All the teen wanted to do was sit in his room alone and ignore the world. Summer called Ethan, debating on if Morty was okay to be left alone.

“I don’t know Ethan… I’m really worried about him.”

“Do you think it’s time we get him checked out?”

“No, I can’t. I don’t want to make him think he’s crazy or something. He’s just going through a pretty big loss right now. Rick was pretty much all he had.”

“Summer… it’s been two weeks. He needs help before something bad happens.”

Summer sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll admit him tomorrow. I just hope he doesn’t hate me for it…”

“He won’t hate you, babe. You’re just trying to help.”

“I know. I’m gonna call Christian, maybe it’ll be good for Morty to see a friend.”

Morty ran to the bathroom and locked the door. How could Summer do this to him? Morty had told her multiple times to just stay out of it and leave him alone. No doctor could fix him, he knew he was broken beyond compare. Nothing will ever undo everything Rick had done. Everything HE had done to push Rick away. 

The teen held his head in his hands, tying to force out his tears. It had been days since he was last able to cry. Morty hated that, it made him feel like a robot. Maybe he was now. The only emotion he could feel anymore was regret. Every time his heart beat, it felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. Morty hit head against the counter, trying to force himself to cry. He knew if the tears didn’t come out, he would explode. He hit his head again and again, but it wasn’t working. All it did was make him angry and frustrated. Out of a fit of rage, Morty punched the mirror, shattering the glass beneath his knuckles. Morty stared at his broken reflection, disgusted with the pathetic image staring back at him. The brunette looked at the bloody broken shards sprawled out across the sink. The bed tint intrigued Morty in a menacing way. Grabbing the biggest piece he could, Morty sat on the edge of the tub and held out his wrist. He needed to cry. He just need to feel something…

Summer ran up the stairs when she heard the crash. Beth groggily sat up on the couch and followed behind Summer. When they approached the bathroom door, they found it was locked.

“Morty? Morty it’s me. Are you okay?”

Summer knocked on the door, but got no answer.

“Morty please open the door!”

Beth and Summer began banging on the door, to no avail. Summer plucked a hair beret from her head and began to try picking the lock as Beth spoke through the door.

“Morty, sweetie… please let us in. We’re worried about you. Just open the door!”

Busting the door open, Beth froze in horror as she saw her son laying in the bathtub, covered in blood. Summer quickly grabbed Morty and immediately began to apply pressure to his wrists.

“Call an ambulance! He’s not going to make it if we don’t get him help right away!”

Beth hurriedly ran to gab the house phone as Summer tore at her jacket to wrap Morty’s wrists tight enough to stop the bleeding.

“Morty, can you hear me? Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. You’re gonna be fine. God, please… please don’t leave us Morty. We-I can’t lose you too…”

Summer held her little brother close until the ambulance arrived. Nor Beth or Summer were capable of driving, so Ethan picked them up from home and rushed them to the hospital.

Beth began to sob from the backseat.

“This is all my fault… I should have paid more attention. I should never have let this happen.”

Summer held her mom’s hand and comforted her.

“It’s not your fault mom, okay? Morty refused to open up to either of us. We just need to be there for him right now. He needs us now more than ever.”

Beth nodded and pulled out her phone.       

Jerry was in his motel room wen the sound of his phone ringing scared him.

“Hello, Jerry speaking.”

“Jerry, it’s Beth.”

“Beth! Oh uh, hey! What uh, what’s going on?”

“It… It’s Morty…”

Jerry gripped his phone to his ear, panic seeping through as he heard the pain in his ex-wife’s voice.

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know… He… We’re on our way to the hospital now… Can you meet us there?”

“Of course. Don’t worry, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

“I don’t know if it will be this time, Jerry. He’s really hurt.”

“I’m getting in the car now. I promise I’ll get there as fast as I can.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

The call ended, leaving Jerry to frantically search for his keys. Once he found them, he paused as he looked at his guest from across the doorway.

“It… It’s Morty. I think it’s best if you don’t come. Beth and Summer probably shouldn’t see you right now.”

Jerry looked to the ground, never thinking he’d be upset to say these words.

**“I understand Jerry, just… t-take care of him for me. Please.”**

Jerry nodded at Rick before leaving the motel and hurrying to his car.

Rick punched the wall before holding a hand to his mouth, sobbing uncontrollably.

**“This is all my fault.”**

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry expresses a side the family has not seen before.  
> Summer confronts Rick about how badly Morty really does need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I HOPE EVERYONE IS OKAY AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER
> 
> I love you all so much omg you guys are the best <333333333  
> The story is picking up and I'm so excited for you guys to read the rest!!!!

The Smith family paced back and forth in the waiting room. Jerry constantly updated Rick on how Morty was doing, trying his best to hide it from Summer and Beth. Though the two never got along, Jerry respected Rick’s decision to leave for Morty’s own good, even though this was the outcome.

“If I ever see him again, I’m going to kill him myself.”

Beth was clenching her fists as Summer attempted to calm her down.

“Mom, this isn’t grandpa Rick’s fault. He always abandons people. We should have known better than to let Morty get so close to him when this was inevitable.”

Beth huffed.

“It isn’t fair. My son should not be suffering all because my stupid dad had commitment issues with his own damn family.”

Though he swore to himself he wouldn’t, Jerry had to interject.

“Look you guys, I don’t think Rick just abandoned us. He probably had his reasons.”

“And how would YOU know that Jerry?”

Beth snapped. Jerry grew frustrated and blurted out before he could hold his tongue.

“Because I’ve been keeping in touch with him!”

Beth stared at him, confused and entirely pissed off.

“You what? You know where he’s been this whole time and you didn’t tell us?!”

Jerry folded his arms.

“Yes, because Rick and I were in the same boat! For once, we understood each other.”

Snickering, Beth glared at Jerry.

“What the hell could you and my dad possibly have in common?”

Jerry rubbed his neck and looked at Beth.

“We both had to leave the people we love”

“Yeah, because you’re both cowards!”

Beth crossed her arms.

“No, it’s because we know we’re toxic sometimes. We distanced ourselves because I was hurting you and Rick was hurting Morty. I wanted to tell you guys where he was, believe me, but I didn’t even know. He shows up at the motel, I update him on Morty, then he leaves.”

Beth stared at Jerry, a little embarrassed for causing a scene. Summer got up and hugged him.

“I understand where you’re coming from, dad. It’s noble of you guys to try to do the right thing, but Grandpa Rick could have done it a different way. He left without warning and that’s what’s hurting Morty.”

Jerry nodded, appreciating the fact that at least they understood now. Summer checked her phone and sighed.

“Christian has been in there for a while now. I wonder how they’re doing.”

Beth shrugged.

“Maybe I should go check on him. I’ll be back.”

Summer stood and made her way to Morty’s room. As she cracked open the door, Summer could hear Christian speaking.

“You can talk to me Morty. I want you to know that, but I won’t force you to.”

Morty mumbled in response.

“I really do care about you. It made me sick to my stomach when I heard what happened. Please don’t scare us like that again.”

Morty nodded, still refusing to speak. Christian noticed Summer and smiled.

“I can tell I’m being a bother, so I’ll get out of your hair. Just text me if you ever want or need to, okay? I’ll drop anything for you until you’re okay.”

Christian walked over to the door and spoke to Summer in the hall.

“He won’t say much, but I think he’s coming around. I should probably get home, but keep me updated, okay?”

Summer nodded and waved him off. Before entering Morty’s room, she called for Christian over her shoulder.

“Thank you for coming. I know it means a lot to him.”

Christian waved it off and smiled as he turned the corner. Summer sat by Morty’s bed and held his hand.

“Hey little brother, how are you feeling?”

Morty lazily smiled at Summer.

_“I-I’m better. They gave me some medicine t-that makes the pain go away”_

Summer offered a pained smile.

“It’s been two days. The doctor said you can come home tonight if you’re ready.”

Morty hesitated before pathetically smiling.

_“Y-Yeah, that sounds nice. I want to go home.”_

Morty was already falling back asleep, his medicine kicking in once again. Summer covered Morty with his blanket before leaving to speak with the doctor about discharge.

Rick entered the room via portal, doing his best not to be seen by anyone. When he sat next to Morty, the old man could not hold back his tears. He audibly sobbed and cursed himself for letting this happen.

**“I-I’m so sorry Morty… I-I always fail you. I should’ve known t-that you needed me. B-But when you told me to leave… I-I didn’t- I couldn’t look you in the face a-and tell you no.”**

Rick held the boys hand in his own, being careful not to wake him.

**“I fucked up babe, b-but I never meant for t-this to happen. I-I just wanted to protect you… None of this w-would have happened if I was honest from the beginning. I-I’m so fucking sorry. H-He didn’t mean anything to me, I-I wish you’d believe me.”**

Rick choked on his own tears, covering his mouth to prevent the noises from waking up Morty.

**“I love you, Morty. I-I’ll never lie about that.”**

Rick stood to leave, but was stopped when his name was called.

“Grandpa Rick… Is that true?”

Rick turned around to see Summer. He wanted to run, but he knew she deserved an explanation. She had been the one caring for Morty since he left.

**“I-Is what true?”**

“That Morty asked you to leave.”

Rick sadly nodded his head.

“He regretted it you know… I found him crying on the floor when you left.”

Rick shook his head, trying his best not to let the tears fall, but he couldn’t stop them. The man fell into a fit of hiccups and sobs. Summer comforted the pathetic mess and helped him calm down.

“Grandpa Rick, what happened between you two?”

Rick shook his head, refusing to answer.

**“I lied to him and he got hurt because of my idiocy. Just don’t meddle with it, okay? I-I can’t stand to see him hurt anymore because of me.”**

Summer looked at Morty, fast asleep and nodded her head.

“Fine, but you can’t stay away forever. He needs you, Rick. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out.”

Leaving the room, Summer looked over her shoulder at Rick. He stared longingly at Morty. The pain in his face was intense just from looking away from the boy. Quickly, he opened a portal and stepped though before he could convince himself to stay. Shaking her head, Summer found her parents and had them sign the discharge forms.

Morty lay in his hospital bed, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. He was so doped up on the medicine his doctors provided that he began to hear Rick. He wished he didn’t miss the older man so much, it was painful… even with the medicine. When the doctor came in, he was happy to inform Morty that he was free to go home. After one last test to make sure he was physically okay to leave, Morty followed his family to the exit. He had a strange feeling that someone was watching him, but when he turned the corner all he saw was a faint green light disappear on the wall.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is concerned about Morty and Rick's relationship, but Morty has bigger things on his plate right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Christian tbh.   
> Honestly, I think I built his character pretty well.  
> But anywhore,  
> enjoy this chapter you guys!  
> I just HAD to put Summer in here because, you know, what a fucking queen. <3

Morty woke up to a knock on his bedroom door.

_“C-Come in.”_

Christian smiled at Morty as he entered the room.

“Hey dude, how uh… how are you feeling?”

Morty smiled.

_“Better. I haven’t seen you in a few days. H-Have you been busy?”_

“Not really, I just figured you would want some space. I don’t want to suffocate you.”

The young man sat on the edge of Morty’s bed and pulled out a laptop from his bag.

“I thought maybe we could watch some movies or something. Your doctor said to keep away from certain physical activities so Vii is out of the question.”

Morty smirked.

_“I bet I could still beat your score even with these casts.”_

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna remember that in the future. Twenty bucks says you can’t.”

Morty laughed.

_“Deal. Except, I don’t actually have twenty bucks.”_

Christian smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, you can always just let me take you on a date then.”

Morty blushed, not knowing exactly how to respond. Christian had been really good to Morty recently and he genuinely appreciated the company. The two watched a handful of comedies before dinner. Beth was relieved to see Morty finally eating again, happy that her son was getting better. Summer made sure to pick up extra sweets from the grocery for dessert.

When Christian finally went home, Summer sat with Morty in the living room. The two were silent as she tried to prepare what she wanted to say, but Morty caught her off guard when he spoke.

_“I’m not dating him, Summer. I-I know that look.”_

Rolling her eyes, she pushed on.

“Morty, I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but Christian is a nice guy.”

_“Y-Yeah, people said that about Hitler too, but I’m not going to drop everything a-and become a Nazi. I-I barely know him, Summer.”_

“You don’t need to be so dramatic. I’m just saying that I like the influence Christian has had on you. You’ve seemed a lot more relaxed lately.”

Morty shrugged. He knew the only reason he wasn’t still in emotional turmoil was because of all the drugs his doctor had prescribed.

“Besides, maybe it’s a good idea for you to, you know… date somebody your own age.”

Morty flinched, eying Summer down as she actively avoided eye contact.

“Christian is a good kid, Morty. He’s not capable of the same things as Rick. He won’t hurt you.”

Morty jumped to his feet, glaring at his sister.

_“D-Don’t talk about him. Y-You don’t know the first thing about me and Rick, okay? You’re right, Christian isn’t capable of HALF the things R-Rick is capable of. But you know what? I-I’m just a capable as Rick a-and Christian doesn’t need that.”_

Morty took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from getting angry.

_“L-Like you said. He’s a good kid. I-I know he can do better than me.”_

Summer went to interject, but Morty didn’t want to continue the conversation. He headed for his room, trying to get the conversation out of his mind. When he opened his door, a familiar face sat on his bed.

“Good to see you again, Morty. Now tell me, did you use that card I gave you?”

 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Morty attempts to recruit Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's rooting for President Morty?

Morty attempted to swing at the little shit on his bed, but was quickly blocked by Evil Rick.

“Calm down, Morty. We’re your friends.”

_“Y-You’re not my fucking friend! You ruined m-my relationship!”_

President Morty held his hand to his chest, looking offended.

“We didn’t have any part in that. Rogue Rick lied to you, whereas all I have done is told you the truth.”

_“I-I can’t trust you. I read those reports about you. A-All you want to do is brainwash every Rick a-and turn them into your slaves! T-That’s fucked up, even i-if they deserve it or not.”_

President Morty clicked his tongue.

“You aren’t seeing the full picture, Morty. Please, let me show you what my campaign is really about.”

Holding out his hand, Morty hesitantly accepted. Evil Rick opened a portal, allowing the two Mortys to walk through first. They entered a lab that consisted of different Mortys within every station. Every single one of them were hard at work, writing down formulas and mixing chemicals. President Morty led them to a station to the far left, covered in purple serum.

“Good evening, F-305. Have you finished what I asked for?”

The Morty nodded and handed his president a tube containing a dark purple liquid. President Morty thanked F-305 before continuing through the lab.

“Well Morty, what do you think?”

_“W-What is this place?”_

“I’m glad you asked. This is where we create medicine for Rickless Mortys. Previously, the Citadel believed a Morty was useless without their Rick, but I have opened a new world for our alternate brothers.”

President Morty led them to an elevator, hitting the button for the second floor.

“In the past, Ricks believed that us Mortys wee inferior to them. They claimed we wee nothing but a set of useless brainwaves to cover up their genius.”

When they exited the elevator, the two were greeted by a mix of Ricks and Mortys filing different forms of paper. The proceeded to an office, where a Rick handed president Morty a file. He slid it to Morty and began to explain.

“On this file, you will see that there are two separate graphs from different EEG exams. The first one represents Alpha waves from a Rick. Notice how these waves are bunched together. It looks like a smart brain, right?”

Morty nodded.

“And it is, however, the second set are Theta waves from a Morty. See how they are further apart? This shows that the brain works slower. Overall, it appears that the Morty brain is less stimulated than the Rick brain, thus making the Morty dumb.”

President Morty sipped from a glass of water before proceeding.

“However, the theta waves are represented because the Mortys we scanned were each drowsy and lacking sleep, as well as a stimulant that we could not quite place. When we looked at the Rick waves, we noticed it had an interesting mix of relaxed and excited waves.”

Morty stared at the file, amazed by the work put into it.

“We confirmed that the only reason the brainwaves are different is because Mortys lose sleep due to their Ricks constantly waking them up at random hours and never letting them get a proper night’s rest, which we firmly believe in here.”

Morty eyed the graph and questioned it.

_“But if Ricks are constantly waking up Mortys, doesn’t that mean they aren’t getting any sleep either?”_

President Morty smiled.

“I’m glad you mentioned that. You see, Ricks are all a bunch of drunks. You would suspect that, since alcohol is a depressant, their brain waves and coordination would be slower. This is where we suspected a hidden stimulant. Then it hit me. Ricks love their crystals. So, we found a Morty that granted us permission to test an experiment with.”

President Morty snapped his fingers, signaling for his Rick to open the office door. A Morty in a lab coat entered the room and shook Morty’s hand.

“I’m Morty G-078. It’s nice to meet you.”

President Morty offered G-078 a seat.

“We provided our friend here with the same levels of alcohol and crystal stimulants that a Rick would need if her were the size of a Morty. After a few short weeks, we ran another EEG to find that G-078’s brainwaves began to match that of his previous Rick.”

Morty’s jaw dropped in awe.

_“S-So you’re saying t-that we actually are just as smart as Ricks?”_

President Morty shook his head.

“We are smarter. Think of this, you have an eighteen-year-old boy who has the same genius brainwaves as a man significantly his elder. It took Ricks years to develop this level of genius. By the time we reach their age, we will have even stronger functioning brains. Morty will become the smartest generation ever seen.”

_“B-But not every Morty can just become an alcoholic drug addict. How are you planning to make any of this work?”_

President Morty pulled out the purple tube from earlier.

“This serum has the same effects on a Morty that alcoholism and crystal stimulants have on a Rick. Come with me Morty. There is one more thing I would like to show you.”

The two, followed by a Rick, made their way down a familiar neighborhood crawling with abandoned Mortys. They turned the corner into an alley, where a group of roughed-up Mortys sat, waiting.

“Evening, boys.”

The group of Mortys stood at attention, showing their respect to the president.

“I have a special guest for you all. This is Rogue Rick’s new Morty.”

All the Mortys stared in amazement. One particular tiny Morty stepped up.

“I-Is it true t-that he beats his Morty’s w-when they don’t listen?”

Another stepped forward as well.

“D-Did he really have sex with one of his Morty’s?”

President Morty grew agitated and silenced them.

“I brought something for E-423. Where is she?”

A small figure began to shove their way through the crowd. When she made it up front, Morty couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen a female Morty before.

“Here you are, Morticia. I hope to see you in the lab bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Morticia smiled.

“Y-Yes, of course Mr. President.”

She motioned for President Morty to come closer as she whispered.

“When w-will I see my Rick again?”

Visibly agitated, President Morty put his hand on Morticia’s shoulder.

“You don’t need him, Morticia. Your Rick took advantage of you. He will remain in his cell until justice is served. Within time you will understand that this is for your own good.”

Nodding, Morticia eyed Morty. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the situation.

“It was nice to meet you, Rogue.”

Morticia made her way back to the end of the alley. Morty felt bad for her, knowing how hard it is to have your Rick yanked away from you. President Morty noticed the look on his face and offered a kind smile.

“Her Rick brainwashed her into thinking they were in love. Sadly, he was only using her to fulfill his disgusting desires. I’ve offered to take her under my wing in hopes of helping her see the light at the end of this rick-made tunnel.”

He put his hands on Morty’s shoulders.

“Ricks no longer own us, Morty. We create our own destiny. One day, Morticia will find her way. With my help, you will too.”

The two smiled at one another as President Morty patted him on the back. They headed back to the building from whence they came, making themselves comfortable in the oval office. Morty recognized this room and suddenly felt his face flush a deep red.

_“I…I shot you. H-How are you still alive?”_

President Morty waved it off.

“I’ve been shot before, no worries. Our medicine is advanced here. IT was nothing a mere serum couldn’t patch up.”

Morty continued to blush, embarrassed for his past mistake.

“Oh don’t look so sad. I don’t hold it against you. After all, it was that Rick that made you believe you were doing the right thing.”

Morty looked up, flinching at the mention of his Rick.

_“R-Right… so w-what exactly am I doing here? You’ve showed me around, b-but I don’t know what to do with this information.”_

President Morty offered a drink as he explained. Morty accepted.

“You are the Rogue Morty. With you as my partner, we can build the Utopia that Mortys deserve. I want to free our alternate brothers from feeling as if they’re owned by someone who does not control them, and I believe you can help me with that.”

_“B-But how?”_

“Your Rick couldn’t use you before because your brainwaves were so powerful. After all, Ricks only kept us around to hide their own waves from radar. But you… you were already ahead of the rest of us. You are just as intelligent as your Rick, if not more.”

_“T-That’s not true. Rick is-he’s way smarter than me. I-I can’t amount to half the things he can do.”_

“According to your records, you’ve managed to disable multiple bombs on your own, memorized the recipe for a multiverse, you can recognize almost any material just by looking at it, but for some reason… your Rick always told you that you were an idiot, didn’t he?”

Morty paused.

“That’s what I thought. He knew you were smarter than him. Perhaps that’s why he made you think he was in love with you. It was all just to keep you from running away. He didn’t need your idiot brainwaves, he desperately needed your help. Without you, Rogue Rick is just another Rick.”

Morty stared at the president in disbelief.

“You are the answer to our prayers, Morty. For some reason, you are much more evolved than the rest of us. With your brains, we can lead the final revolution and finally be equal among Ricks.”

_“Ah jeez I-I dunno…”_

The president nodded and motioned for Evil Rick to open a portal.

“Well, at least consider it. You know where to find me now. I will periodically check in with you, just in case you change your mind. Until then, it was good seeing you Morty.”

Morty nodded and stepped through the portal, taking a deep breath as he flopped onto his bed. What the hell does he do now?

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is built up when Rick finds Morty with Christian, but there are bigger things at stake.   
> Morty has become the President's right-hand-man and it starts to worry Morticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION MORTICIA IN MY LAST NOTES.  
> She's such a babe, I love her honestly and I'm sososo glad I found a way to incorporate her into this series!

****

“Mr. President, we have a problem.”

The president raised his eyebrow.

“It’s Morticia, sir. She disappeared last night.”

“And her Rick?”

President Morty asked as he poured himself a drink.

“He is still secure within his cell. What do we do with him?”

President Morty shrugged.

“She’ll come back for him. Leave him be for now.”

Nodding, the Rick went to exit the room before the Morty stopped him.

“Any word on Rogue Morty?”

The Rick shook his head.

“I’ll have to pay him a visit. We need to get him over this infatuation of Rogue Rick so we can continue with the operation.”

The rick cleared his throat and mumbled.

“And what about your infatuation with Rogue, sir? I’m worried it might get in the way of the operation.”

President Morty shot his Rick a dirty look.

“Don’t tell me what will get in the way of my operation, you idiot. I know what Im doing and Rickie needs to be caught before we can progress. Now get out of my office, your stupidity is lowering my IQ each time you speak.”

The Rick exited the room, mumbling under his breath. President Morty sighed and sat in his chair. This was taking longer than he’d hoped.

 

**************************************************************

Morty sat in his room with Christian, playing video games. Vii was still difficult for Morty, but Christian went easy on him to make it fair. The teen still found it difficult to smile, especially with all the pressure that had been put on his shoulders. President Morty spoke about Rick as if he were less than garbage. This led Morty to believe something really bad must have happened between them. From everything Morty learned recently, he began to lose faith in Rick little by little. Christian noticed Morty was distracted and nudged him gently in the side.

“Hey, you alright?”

_“O-oh uh, y-yeah sorry. Just got a lot on my mind.”_

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

_“No, i-it’s fine. D-Don’t worry about it.”_

Christian paused the game and turned to Morty.

“Well I’m gonna worry. I care about you, Morty. I want to be here for you.”

Morty snickered.

_“I-It’s almost impossible to care about me, I-I mean just look at me. I’m a mess. N-No wonder he left…”_

“You mean your boyfriend?”

Morty hesitated.

_“Yeah, we uh… we went our separate ways I guess.”_

Christian rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well hey I mean, remember what I said?”

Morty looked at him with a confused expression. Christian moved in closer and placed his hand on Morty’s thigh.

“If you ever want someone to fool around with, I’m your guy.”

Morty felt his breath hitch in his throat as Christian leaned in for a kiss. He wanted to pull. To tell Christian no and slam the door in his face, but he was so deprived of human contact ever since Rick left. He needed to feel something good.

Morty leaned into the kiss, letting the other’s hands snake around his waist. Slowly, Christian made his way on top of Morty, spreading the teen’s legs so he could fit between them.

It didn’t feel right, but Morty didn’t care. He needed to be touched. He hadn’t been fucked in so long that he craved every bit of attention Christian was giving him. They began to rut against one another, building the friction between their jeans. Morty let the other teen’s lips roam across his body. Christian ripped off Morty’s shirt and began to suck at his collarbone. Morty let out a lazy moan, but it was enough to motivate Christian to continue. He kissed his way down to Morty’s hips and bit down, causing Morty to squirm.

“Yeah, there you go. Just enjoy it. I’ll only stop if you tell me to.”

Christian waited, but continued when Morty mumbled for him to keep going. The teen undid Morty’s zipper with his teen, looking into his eyes the whole time. Once his jeans were lowered, Christian bit down on Morty’s boxer and pulled them down as well, freeing the teen’s cock. He smirked and experimented with it, licking just the tip. Morty et out a shaky moan, signaling for Christian to continue. He slowly accepted the member into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the shaft. After it was properly lubed up, Christian picked up his pace, extracting many noises of approval from Morty. The teen began to buck his hips into the other’s mouth, forcing him to take the whole thing. Rick kept slipping into his mind, but Morty did his best to focus on the physical sensations he had missed so much. Christian began to flick his tongue each time he raised back up to the tip, causing Morty to rush into an early finish. The teen released the member from his mouth, allowing Morty to decorate his face in cum. Christian licked his lips and winked at Morty, reaching for a towel to clean himself off. Morty quickly got dressed and was about to ask Christian how he was feeling when the other teen’s phone went off.

“Ah damn, I’ve gotta get home.”

Morty nodded, understanding how strict Christian’s mom could be.

_“I-I’ll walk you out.”_

The two made their way downstairs, but Morty stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bottom step. In front of him stood Rick, who was getting ready to make his way upstairs. The man took one good look at the two teens and felt his chest boil. It wasn’t until then that Morty realized not only was their hair completely disheveled, but Christian had a slight cum-stain on his shirt. The two stared at one another, feeling as though they had both seen a ghost. Christian could quickly sense the tension in the room and announced he would walk himself out.

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you next time, Morty.”

Christian kissed the teen on the cheek and made his way out the front door, leaving Rick and Morty alone in the den.

**“W-What the fuck was that?”**

Morty stared at the man, disbelief in his eyes.

_“T-That’s none of your goddamn business, Rick.”_

His words stung, and Morty could clearly see the pain in Rick’s eyes. His gut twisted with guilt.

_“W-We just fooled around a bit i-is all.”_

Why was he explaining himself to this man? It felt as though they didn’t know each other.

**“M-Morty I… I’m sorry for showing up, b-but I couldn’t stay away anymore. I-I need to talk to you.”**

_“What is there to talk about, Rick? You left me. Just like y-you left D-024.”_

Rick shook his head.

**“I didn’t leave D-024, Morty. He left me. I-I couldn’t give him what he wanted, a-and he took it really hard.”**

Morty mumbled a “No kidding”. A familiar face appeared from behind the wall. Morty’s eyes widened as Morticia walked into view.

_“W-What are you doing here?”_

**“Morticia came and found me w-when that shithead was giving you the tour of his grand fucking palace. S-She told me you were in danger.”**

Morty looked to Morticia for confirmation.

“The president is a liar, Morty. That serum he keeps giving to Mortys isn’t doing anything to change their brainwaves.”

**“It’s all just a giant placebo effect. The only thing t-the serum does is brainwash Mortys to do exactly w-what the president says to.”**

“If we don’t stop him, he’s going to kill every Rick he can find. My Rick is still in there and the only key is arund the scar-faced Rick’s neck. I need your help to get him out.”

Morty stared at the two in front of him, not knowing what to think. Morticia rested her hand on Morty’s shoulder.

“Please, it’s the right thing to do.”

Just then, a voice came from behind them.

“What is the right thing to do, Morticia?”

The three each flinched at the sound of President Morty’s voice. Thinking fast, Morticia pointed to Rick.

“Surrendering his previous Rick, sir.”

President Morty smiled at the young girl.

“I was worried you abandoned us this morning, but I see you’ve been hard at work. You’ve done a good job, you two. We’ve been attempting to track down Rogue Rick for some time.”

Two Ricks entered the room and grabbed hold of him, cuffing his hands behind his back. President Morty smirked.

“Morty, I’m glad to see you have taken me up on my offer. Thank you for helping us locate Rickie. Come with me. The two of you will be rewarded for your compliance.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick racks his brain trying to figure out a way to save Morty from falling for President Morty's lies.  
> Morticia crosses her fingers that Morty won't fall for the president's tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, LOVELOVELOVE Morticia!  
> Buckle up, kiddos.  
> This series is coming to a close very soon.  
> Enjoy!

Morticia and Morty followed the president to his office. Morty eyed Evil Rick’s neck, noticing there really was a key. When they each sat down, Morty began to ask questions.

_“So w-what will happen to Rogue Rick now?”_

President Morty clasped his hands together.

“Ah, nothing too serious. We will just hold him in a cellar with the rest of the trouble makers.”

Morty noticed the hate gleam in Morticia’s eye to hear her Rick be referred to as a trouble maker. After debating on what he should do about the situation, Morty finally spoke up.

_“I-I think it’s only fair that every troublemaker h-has to be put in the cells, r-right?”_

Morticia shot Morty a dirty look, mentally threatening him to shut up.

“What makes you say that?”

_“Y-Your Morticia over here i-isn’t who she says she is. She came to me saying t-that she ran away.”_

President Morty eyed Morticia, asking if it was true.

“Yes, it’s true. I don’t agree with what you’re doing. We all know you’re just angry because Rogue Rick chose his true Morty over you!”

Evil Rick smacked her, causing Morty himself to flinch. When President Morty asked Evil Rick to escort her to the cellars, Morty smiled to himself. The two were left alone ad Evil Rick took Morticia away.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed. You have really become the team player, Morty. I see this partnership working out quite nicely.”

Morty smiled and agreed.

***************************************************

Morticia didn’t struggle as she followed Evil Rick to the cells. Since she was so tiny, he didn’t bother to cuff her. It was his own mistake. Once the door was closed behind them, Morticia pounce on Evil Rick, snatching the key before running off. Evil Rick chased her around a corner, where she quickly stopped. The clever girl held out her knee, causing the Rick to run groin-first into her. Quickly, she grabbed his weapon and held it to his head, leading him to an open cell.

“Get in.”

She demanded. The Rick did as he was told, letting the young girl lock him in the cell.

Running through the corridors, Morticia came across Rick C-137’s cell and quickly let hm out. The two searched until they found Rick E-423. Morticia hurriedly unlocked the cell and jumped into her Rick’s arms.

“I knew you’d find a way. I n-never doubted you for a second.”

Morticia blushed at the praise as Rick C-137 cleared his throat.

“OH! Right! This is Rogue Rick from C-137. We’ve been working together on stopping the president.”

E-423 shook the other’s hand.

“So, w-what the hell do we do now?”

Rick E-423 followed the other two through the corridor.

“We have to find Rogue Morty! The president already has him brainwashed into thinking he’s some kind of special prophet. Who knows what he’ll convince him of next?”

Rick agreed.

**“W-We need to get there before that little shit makes any deals.”**

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate test of Rick's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Please don't forget to comment and share with other freaks <3

****

The three ran for the oval office, but Morticia stopped them when they got close.

“If we get caught, they’re going to kill me and my Rick. I-I want to help you and your Morty, but… I can’t risk it, Rick. I’m sorry.”

Rick nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

**“Give me your gun. I-I’m gonna need something to defend myself with while you two get out of here.”**

Morticia handed the gun over and hugged Rick.

“Good luck in there.”

The two ran off, leaving Rick to save his Morty on his own.

When he burst open the door, both Mortys were in the middle of talking and both quickly turned to see what the trouble was. Rick aimed his gun at the president.

**“Give me my Morty a-and I won’t blow your fucking brains out.”**

President Morty smirked and snapped his finger, but nothing happened. Rick laughed at him.

**“Your knock-off scar-face Rick is in the cellars shitting his pants right now. Y-You’re really bad at keeping track of your things, y-you know that?”**

President Morty’s face grew red.

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

Rick rolled his eyes.

**“I-I keep track of my things. Matter of fact, I’d like to take my Morty and leave now.”**

“I’M your Morty! I’m from C-137. That makes you MY Rick.”

**“A-Actually, you’re Morty D-024. I-I only said you were C-137 so they wouldn’t find m-my actual Morty. You know quite frankly, I-I don’t give a rat’s ass about you.”**

President Morty furrowed his brow and pulled out his own gun, putting it into Morty’s hand.

“If you want to work for me, kill him.”

Morty stared at the president.

_“Jeez, d-don’t you think murder is, I dunno, a-a little too much?”_

“Just do it!”

Morty raised his gun and aimed it at Rick.

**“W-Woah, Morty. Take it easy… I-I’m here to save you. T-This guy isn’t your friend.”**

“You’re right, Rickie. I’m his partner. Go on, Morty. Tell Rickie what you learned.”

Morty flinched at that stupid nickname. He really hated it.

_“I-I know everything now, Rick. President Morty told me e-everything.”_

Rick lowered his gun, thrown off by the side his Morty was taking.

**“M-Morty… please…”**

President Morty laughed.

“This is it for you, Rickie. Any cliché last words?”

Rick stared at Morty. If this was how he was going to die, then so be it. Morty knew Rick wasn’t going to defend himself. He had the easiest target standing right in front of him.

_“Y-You know Rick… you’ve caused so much in my life. I-If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be in this position right now.”_

Rick felt the tears stinging his eyes.

_“A-And you know what You always come back in the end. President Morty helped me figure out why that is.”_

Morty tightened his finger around the trigger and pulled. Rick squeezed his eyes tight to brace for impact. He knew this is what he deserved. After everything he had put Morty through, this was his punishment. He continued to wait for the impact, but nothing happened. Morty stepped back and looked at the bloody mess next to him.

_“It’s because you’re my Rick, and I’m your Morty.”_

The older man began to grin ear to ear.

**“Rick and Morty forever?”**

Morty ran into the man’s arms, burying his face in his chest.

_“Rick and Morty for a thousand years.”_


	20. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the title of the entire series finally fits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fun fact!  
> I tried making the title of this series a pun?  
> It's supposed to be "JustUs" but pronounced quickly it's "Justice" because they got Justice on Evil Morty.  
> Yes? No?  
> Oh well, I tried.  
> Enjoy the smut ;P  
> Thank you to those who stuck by throughout this whole series!!!

By the time they got home, Morty was worn out. This was the second time they’d watched the Citadel collapse from the fall of misplaced power. Rick snickered, satisfied by knowing he was right again. The two lay in Rick’s bed, staring at one another lovingly. Morty perched himself on top of Rick and began to giggle.

_“I a-almost forgot how nice it felt to cuddle you.”_

Rick grinned. He was so happy to have his boy back. Morty smirked and began to slowly grind his hips against Rick’s groin. He leaned over to whisper into the man’s ear.

_“I also almost forgot how good it felt to tease you.”_

The older man began to blush, placing his hands on the teen’s hips. Morty quickly slipped off his briefs and began to rut his bare cock against the older man. Rick quickly worked his hand around to his boxers, sliding them down enough to free his dick. The two began to grind their bare cocks against one another.

**“Fuuuckk I missed you baby.”**

Morty giggled, leaning over to nibble on the man’s earlobe. Rick grabbed Morty by the hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They rubbed against one another passionately, already pushing themselves to close to the edge. Rick stuck two fingers in Morty’s mouth, watching intently as the teen sucked on them, lubing them up with his saliva. The older man rubbed his index around the teen’s rim before inserting the first finger. Morty sharply inhaled, letting out a moan as Rick inserted the second finger. He began to thrust his fingers inside the boy, scissoring his opening and preparing him for his cock.

_“Ah… p-please Rick…”_

Inserting just the tip, Rick pushed the teen to beg for more.

**“What is you want baby? You want granddaddy to fuck you? Is that it?”**

_“Fuuuckk… y-yes, god yes…. Fuck me Rick, p-please…”_

Satisfied with the teen’s answer, Rick slowly pulled the teen down onto his throbbing cock. Morty let out a squeal of pleasure, causing Rick’s dick to twitch inside him. The man began to thrust furiously, desperate for release after weeks of holding back. Morty bit down on Rick’s collarbone to help withstand the pain, only causing him to thrust even harder. He flipped Morty over and softly kissed his neck.

**“Bite the pillow baby. Try to take it all, I know you can.”**

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Rick began to thrust into Morty from behind, keeping face from being shoved too hard into the pillow. Morty dug his nails into the mattress, feeling a wave ecstasy wash over him as he felt himself being pushed to the edge.

_“Ah… R-Rick… I’m gonna cum.”_

Rick stopped and flipped the boy back over.

**“Not yet, baby.”**

Rick ran his tongue along the side of the teen’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip. The older man bobbed his head up and down, humming ever so slightly to form a feeling of vibration. Morty yanked on his partner’s hair as he reached his climax. Rick swallowed every drop, even licking up the excess cum the had spilled around Morty’ base. Morty pulled Rick into a kiss, not caring that his mouth was coated with his own cum.

_“I-I want to please you Rick…”_

The older man smirked and got on his back. Morty comfortably situated himself on top and slowly lowered himself onto Rick’s cock. The teen began to lift his hips and drop them as low as he possibly could. Rick pulled him into another kiss, thrusting back into the teen’s ass as he rode him. Rick’s hips formed a mind of their own as he felt himself reaching the very edge. Morty began to ride his dick faster, looking him in the eyes.

_“I love you.”_

Rick felt a blanket of sheer happiness cover his entire being at the sound of those three words. Squeezing his eyes tight, Rick pushed himself deep inside Morty as he filled his ass to the rim. When he pulled out, Morty dropped on the bed next to him, immediately cuddling up next to the man.

**“Fuck… I love you too, sweetheart.”**

The couple laid together enjoying one another’s presence.

_“R-Rick?”_

**“Yeah baby?”**

_“Do I h-have to worry about anybody else? I-It’s just us, right?”_

Rick smiled and kissed the love of his life’s head.

**“Yes, Morty. It’s Just Us.”**


End file.
